Está aquí
by sin-nombre10
Summary: Y lo que nadie comprendía es que, en verdad, Tadashi estaba ahí; al menos nadie se daba la tarea de esforzarse un poco y pensar que lo que decía Baymax no era en totalidad palabras de consuelo, sino la verdad. Baymax no hablaba de sentimientos; él aún no los dominaba por completo, él hablaba de la completa verdad. Tadashi estaba ahí afuera, esperando el momento para salir de nuevo.
1. Capítulo 1: Tortura

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son obra de Walt Disney y Marvel.**_

* * *

—_**Capítulo 1: Tortura—**_

* * *

—Las modificaciones han sido todo un éxito —Honey levantó su copa de cristal, preparada y motivada para dar el brindis junto a los demás —. Por ti Hiro, que nos has llenado de felicidad y has llegado a utilizar muy bien el don que tienes —el tintineo de las copas retumbó por el café.

—Salud —exclamaron al unísono los demás, me había convertido en un gran hombre después de tantos años de esfuerzo y dedicación al mejor regalo que he recibido: Baymax.

Miles de ellos circularan por la ciudad dentro de poco si es que firmaba el contrato con Krei. Tener un contrato donde ambos estuviéramos satisfechos y, claro, donde yo tuviera el control, nos tomó dos largos años de espera y emoción, disputas y peleas, debates y propuestas. Habrá valido la pena cuando el sueño de mi hermano se haya cumplido con éxito: que Baymax salve miles de vidas.

—Gracias, no lo habría logrado sin ayuda de todos, durante tantos años… —alcancé a decir, no apenado, sino con melancolía de recordar todo lo que pase para llegar ahí. Y es que no era fácil echar un vistazo atrás, seguir adelante y aprender de todo lo que paso.

—No te preocupes, han sido los mejores años contigo Hiro —apoyó Fred quién con toda "buena vibra" me apoyaba mientras comía un banana split —. Al menos apoyaste mi ciencia —río, volteando a ver a Wasabi.

—¡Entiende, hacer comida invisible no es ciencia! Jamás lo será —renegó golpeando levemente la mesita en la que compartíamos todos nuestra comida—. Se necesita buscar una problemática y resolverla con ciencia —explicó aún fastidiado.

—La problemática aquí es la diversión y puedes resolverlo con el sándwich invisible que te estoy pidiendo ¡ves que es ciencia! —Fred cada vez insistía más, lo que no era de extrañarse; seguiría insistiendo hasta tener en sus manos un sándwich invisible para engañar a la gente. Yo había inventado mil locuras para Fred que en algún momento sirvieron para algo. Como aquella vez que inventé esa rara maquina lanzadora de helados, la cual sirvió en el verano; no la pasamos tan mal como todos pensábamos.

A decir verdad, en esos momentos no me sentía de ánimos… de alguna u otra forma los recuerdos empezaban a atormentarme de uno en uno mientras miraba a todos disfrutar de nuestra pequeña reunión en el café.

Nuestra charla duro poco; Honey tenía asuntos que atender, estaba a punto de firmar un contrato con una famosa empresa que sacaría adelante sus proyectos personales. Gogo tenía asuntos que atender con una compañía de vehículos veloces para carreras. Mientras que Fred y Wasabi tuvieron que salir en busca de materiales que les fueran útiles para sus proyectos, al menos para los de Wasabi, Fred sólo apoyaba las ideas.

—Gracias por todo, hasta luego —me despedí con una sonrisa a pesar de sentirme tan miserable por dentro.

—¡Hasta luego Hiro, espero verte pronto! —Honey me abrazó como siempre lo hacía —¡Mucho éxito! —exclamó con tanta felicidad para después irse junto a los demás. Los miré salir por la puerta y me despedí de ellos con sólo agitar mi mano. Una vez que ellos se habían ido por completo, subí a mi habitación, avisándole a tía Cass que estaría ocupado y que no me interrumpiera durante unas horas.

—Baymax, te necesito —llamé al entrar en la habitación con rapidez, mientras me recostaba en mi cama. Unos años atrás le había hecho unas mejoras, tales como 100 formas nuevas de activar a Baymax, sin embargo, no cambie la única forma de desactivarlo: "Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado".

—Hola, soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal —saludó después de recorrer un corto trayecto —. Hola Hiro —exclamó al llegar a un lado mío; también me di el tiempo de aumentar su velocidad para mejor eficacia al atender cualquier llamado de auxilio.

—Ah, hola, oye, necesito… necesito que reproduzcas ese video Baymax, sólo una vez más —sí, estaba deprimido, quería ver a Tadashi hablar, actuar… quería recordarlo, tenía miedo de olvidarlo. Baymax me obedeció de inmediato y reprodujo el viejo video, donde Tadashi probaba al viejo Baymax, en verdad que se había esforzado con él…

—…estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado —el video desapareció de un de repente, volteé a ver a Baymax, eso nunca pasaba.

—Tadashi está aquí Hiro —afirmó.

—Lo sé Baymax, Tadashi está aquí —sonreí débilmente aunque no quería hacerlo.

—Tadashi está aquí Hiro, Tadashi está aquí —seguía repitiendo, no podía ser cierto ¿enserio estaba teniendo fallas ahora?

—Baymax, espera —tomé mi escáner que se encontraba en la mesita de un lado y lo escaneé, no, no había fallas en ninguna parte. Era extraño, demasiado —estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado… —fue lo único que alcancé a decir mientras miraba como Baymax volvía a desinflarse. Suspiré pesadamente, me levanté de la cama y fui a mi espejo.

Miré cada centímetro de mi rostro, si miraba detalladamente, me parecía a Tadashi en ciertos puntos… si tuviera el cabello corto, cualquiera me confundiría con él cuando tenía esta edad. Realmente no estaba pensando en esos momentos, fueron mis impulsos… el querer volver a verlo.

* * *

—¡Hiro! La cena esta lista, baja por favor —era la tercera vez que la tía Cass me llamaba, así que decidí bajar, tal y como estaba ahora… —Hiro, preparé esos panecillos que tanto te… —se sorprendió como yo lo esperaba, cualquiera lo haría si tuviera un retrato en vida de alguien que ya se había ido, durante tanto tiempo.

—Lo siento… —agaché la cabeza como única respuesta.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Hiro? —preguntó, quitándome la chaqueta que había tomado de la habitación de Tadashi. Me había vestido como él, me corte el cabello y estaba usando su gorra, la que alguna vez le perteneció. Sólo para ver su imagen en vida, otra vez. Tía Cass me ayudo a sentarme en la mesa… las cosas empeoraban cada vez más después de un triunfo, después de una celebración. Después de que recordara lo tanto que avance gracias a Tadashi; pero esta vez había rebasado mi límite. ¿Parecerme a él? ¿Usurpar su identidad?

—No lo sé —respondí, aún al saber todo con exactitud. No quería preocuparle aún más por una niñada como la mía. 19 años y actuaba como un niño mimado. Que estupidez.

—Té, eso necesitas —recalcó, preparando uno rápidamente y dándomelo lo más pronto posible. Los pensamientos no dejaban de atormentarme una y otra vez; si hubiera insistido en decirle "No vayas, no me dejes sólo el resto de mi vida"… tal vez seguiría aquí. Tal vez el edificio hubiese explotado frente a nosotros, no con él dentro.

—Gracias —respondí al recibir el té. Tía Cass habló conmigo unos cuantos minutos y después fue a atender el café, eran las 6:00 de la tarde, no podía cerrarlo a esa hora.

No tomé todo el té, sólo un poco. Lo que menos tenía era apetito, el nudo en mi garganta impedía que cualquier alimento pasara como normalmente lo hace. Tomé la chaqueta que tía Cass me había retirado minutos antes y salí con sigilo de que no me mirara. Salí tal y como estaba; devastado y vestido como mí hermano. Si me encontraba con alguno de mis amigos, era claro que me confundirían con Tadashi. Quería morir y reunirme con él, abrazarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Pero estos pensamientos nadie los escucharía salir de mi boca, jamás. No lo admitiría, mucho menos preocuparía a los demás con este absurdo sentimiento dentro de mí.

Recorrí los lugares donde era feliz, los que recorría con Tadashi, fuera de día o fuera de noche, realmente eso no importaba. Caminé sin rumbo por unos 15 minutos al terminar de ver todos los lugares que quería visitar. El atardecer estaba ahí, frente a mí y detrás de esos enormes edificios; así que decidí volver al café.

—Hola Hiro, bienvenido —para mi sorpresa, no era la tía Cass quien me recibía, sino Baymax.

—¿Por qué no me confundiste? —pregunté al pasar, como si de verdad quisiera escuchar un "si lo hice" como respuesta.

—Estoy programado para identificar a mis pacientes —aclaró —aún al ser similares —me senté en una de las sillas que Baymax aún no había acomodado y me quedé en silencio por algunos momentos.

—¿Realmente Tadashi está siempre aquí, o acaso sólo soy yo lo que se podría interpretar como Tadashi? —la ciencia era lo mío, no la filosofía.

—Tadashi está aquí —volvió a repetir Baymax, esta vez se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hasta a mí. Le preste atención —. Tadashi está aquí —repitió, seguro que estaba descompuesto gravemente.

—Deja de decir tonterías —bufé, no quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, de todos modos, nada arreglaría, nada sucedería —. Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado, por favor, sube ya —exclamé, fastidiado, arreglaría a Baymax mañana, estaba cansado; no físicamente, sino mentalmente. Me había preparado tanto para mi futuro que ya no sé qué hacer con él ahora que es mi presente.

Arregle las últimas cosas que Baymax no termino por seguir mi orden y subí, para esto ya había tardado un rato. Y así era, 9:00 de la noche y todavía faltaban muchas cosas por pensar. Miré a Baymax desinflado y acomodado, todo estaba en orden en este momento, mañana resolvería el problema que tenía. Me quité la vestimenta de mi hermano y la deje en su lugar, como muchas veces lo había hecho ya. Después de su muerte no quise mover absolutamente nada, al contrario, agregaba más cosas.

Me alborote el cabello _ya crecerá _me dije mentalmente, pues no tardaría más que semana y media para recuperar mi cabellera. Me recosté en la cama que ya estaba arreglada y decidí dormir, no más que dormir; si pensaba sólo me atormentaría más, algo totalmente inservible.

_Sólo dormir…_

* * *

_Cerca de mi escuche unos pasos, unos pasos que querían ser sigilosos; no sabía si era realidad pues aún estaba medio dormido y medio despierto, era de madrugada, así que decidí omitirlo. Pero después no pude omitirlo, definitivamente no; eran cosas clave. Poco después escuché a Baymax activarse, inflarse. Era extraño, no había nada que lo pudiera activar, al menos nadie o nada en esa habitación._

—_Hola, soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal —saludó como siempre, pero después se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de que no había nadie cerca._

—_Baymax… estoy satisfecho con…_

—_Tadashi está aquí —exclamó Baymax, pero también escuché un revoloteo en mis papeles, ¿Baymax estaba fuera de control y desacomodaba mi importante papeleo?_

—_¡Baymax, deja todo en su lugar! ¡Déjalo ya! —grité recostado, somnoliento de que aún no estaba totalmente consciente._

—_Tadashi está aquí, Hiro —repitió, esto ya era extraño, eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana… levante la mirada y miré una cegadora luz blanca, algo me estaba apuntado con una linterna, o más bien, alguien._

—_¡¿Qué rayos?!... —exclamé entre quejidos mientras cubría mi vista, esa luz me había cegado lo suficiente como para que esa persona huyera. Una vez que había recuperado la vista, alumbré con una linterna de calidad más baja, para que no dañara mi vista de nuevo. La ventana estaba abierta, la habitación de Tadashi desacomodada y mi papeleo alborotado. Alguien había entrado._

—_Hiro… —alcancé a escuchar de parte de Baymax._

—_¿Tú lo viste? ¿Te activo? ¿Fue un ladrón? —interrogué alumbrándole en el rostro._

—_Tadashi está aquí._

* * *

**_¡Hola! _**_Es un gusto conocerlos dentro de poco. Me alegra que hayan leído hasta el final, en verdad que lo agradezco; este es mi primer Fanfiction para el fandom y para la página. Escribiré para ustedes cada tres días, espero poder cumplir a tiempo, que es lo más importante :) Atascaré el fandom de todas las ideas que han surgido en mi cabeza sobre Hiro y el re-encuentro con Tadashi. ¡Les mando un abrazo enorme! _


	2. Capítulo 2: Confusión

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son obra de Walt Disney y Marvel.**_

* * *

—_**Capítulo 2: Confusión —**_

* * *

—Hiro… —alcancé a escuchar de parte de Baymax.

—¿Tú lo viste? ¿Te activo? ¿Fue un ladrón? —interrogué alumbrándole en el rostro.

—Tadashi está aquí ―volvió a repetir, estaba cansado, él no podía seguir así en estas situaciones si no le ponía un alto.

―¡No, él no está ni estará Baymax! Ya pasaron muchos años, entiéndelo ―Cesé mi habla y traté de tranquilizarme, llevé mis manos a mi frente desesperado ―por favor, necesito que me digas que sucedió ―pregunté, mientras recorría mi cabello con mis manos.

―Alguien entró ―aclaró, ¡eso era más que obvio! Pero, era un avance, por lo menos… no volvió a mencionar a Tadashi.

―¿Lograste escanearlo? ―pregunté, volteándolo a ver con algo de esperanza; tal vez así podría encontrarlo y reportarlo.

―Sí ―exclamó tranquilamente ―también logré fotografiarlo ―¡esas sí que eran buenas noticias! Al menos Baymax empezaba a cooperar.

―¡Excelente! Déjame verla ―pedí, la fotografía se mostró de inmediato en Baymax ―¿qué… es eso? ―pregunté, no lograba distinguir nada en ella, más que la luz de la luna que se introducía en la ventana.

―La persona que se introdujo en la habitación ―respondió.

―Pero ahí no hay nada Baymax ―aclaré, frotando mi rostro con mis manos desesperadamente frente a él, buscando algo de calma ―está bien, veré que podemos hacer con ella ―Baymax ladeó su rostro, observando detrás de mí. Volteé ―¿qué pasa? ―pregunté, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna, Baymax sólo camino hacía la ventana, observando la noche.

―¿Por qué se fue de nuevo? ―preguntó, me acerqué a la ventana al igual que él, para responderle.

―Porque estaba huyendo, no quería que lo miráramos ―aclaré, no entendía porque Baymax no lo entendía.

―Mis resultados no proyectan eso; él estaba feliz de estar aquí ―era extraño, demasiado; el que Baymax hablará así era tan… distinto a él.

―Claro, porque quería nuestras cosas Baymax ―suspiré ―eso hacen los ladrones, robar todo lo que puedan y huir tan rápido para que nadie los mire ―expliqué mientras retrocedía de la ventana y observaba qué era lo que me hacía falta en mi escritorio.

Después de alumbrar la habitación con una lámpara y recorrerla cuidadosamente, logré darme cuenta de que lo que hacía falta eran planos de algunas actualizaciones de Baymax, un modelo que Krei me había dado de lo que sería mi oficina y mi edificio y algunas medallas de reconocimiento, que tenían un gran valor monetario; pero lo más importante era la mochila que utilizaba mi hermano. No la había movido para nada del pedazo de a lado, ni un solo día se me ocurrió investigar que había en ella. Pero ahora ya no estaba ahí, donde siempre estaba colgada.

―Baymax, ven acá ―pedí, mientras me acercaba a la computadora seguido de él ―. Tu mano aquí ―señalé el escáner que había creado para la transferencia de archivos fácilmente en el escritorio, Baymax siguió mis órdenes y no tarde en tener la imagen que Baymax había tomado en mi proyector. Amplié la imagen con ambas manos y le di iluminación, la suficiente como para distinguir la habitación.

―Ahí ―señaló Baymax, con su otra mano disponible. En la imagen había una pequeña sombra borrosa; me di cuenta de que Baymax había tomado la foto cuando el intruso había cambiado de posición en la habitación.

―Bien, no tenemos nada ―suspiré mientras guardaba la imagen ―ya puedes quitar tu mano ―aclaré, Baymax no dudo en hacerlo.

―Tu ritmo cardiaco ha aumentado ―avisó, sin embargo no le tomé importancia.

―Si no tenemos datos suficientes nadie nos ayudará… ―tomé lápiz y papel de mi escritorio y empecé a planear ―así que lo haremos nosotros ―volteé a ver a Baymax, tratando de que alguna idea surgiera lo más rápido posible; redirigí mi mirada al papel y empecé a escribir…

* * *

―¿Hiro?... ―

―¡Oh demonios! ―grité a todo pulmón, cayendo de la silla por el susto que había recibido.

―Dormiste durante 6 horas, la hora es: 9:48 AM ―volteé a ver a Baymax mientras frotaba mis ojos para después volver a sentarme en la silla giratoria en la que me había quedado dormido ―tu respiración y ritmo cardiaco han aumentado, diagnostico: susto ―Baymax se acercó a mí y me abrazo ―tratamiento: consuelo y protección.

―Baymax, no es necesario…

―Tranquilo, estoy aquí, te protegeré ―suspiré pesadamente mientras Baymax seguía con el "tratamiento".

―¿Qué fue lo que paso? ―pregunté, enfrente mío había un lápiz y una hoja en la que no se había escrito más que la mitad de ella ―¿¡Me dormí!? ―grité, soltándome de su agarre y tomando lo poco que había escrito.

―Sí, así fue. Empezaste a bostezar y decidiste parar un momento, pero ese momento se volvió largo y caíste profundamente dormido ―explicó, no lo creía ¡Me había quedado dormido en algo tan importante! Le di un vistazo a mi pequeño plan y ni si quiera podía leerlo, estaba tan cansado que no escribí ni una sola palabra bien.

―Demonios, debe de haber algo en mi mente que aún recuerde ―empecé a memorizar, pero era en vano, el plan que había tenido anteriormente, lo que había dicho, lo que había hecho y lo que había sospechado se fue completamente al olvido ―Bien, sólo… vamos a reaccionar ―suspiré mientras me resignaba a planear algo concreto, así que empecé a buscar entre mis cajones lo que era un visor adherible; como si fuera una estampilla, algo que había inventado para Baymax. Eso ayudaba a incrementar el radar de escaneo.

―¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ―preguntó Baymax mientras miraba cada movimiento con atención, como me trasladaba de un lugar a otro en mi silla giratoria.

―No, está bien, sólo necesito tu visor ―aclaré; poco después lo encontré en uno de los cajones finales del escritorio ―aquí esta ―exclamé. Con el visor en mis manos, me dirigí hacía Baymax hasta quedar frente a él. Ya no tenía que utilizar un banquillo, ahora Baymax y yo éramos de la misma estatura.

―¿Vamos a localizar al sujeto? ―preguntó mientras yo colocaba el visor en su cara.

―Exacto, daremos algo parecido a un paseo ―aclaré ―está listo ―golpeé divertidamente su barriga para después preparar una mochila con lo que creía que necesitaría cuando encontráramos la ladrón.

―Vámonos ―Baymax y yo bajamos por las escaleras hasta llegar al café, la gente nos miraba extraño, pero era lo de menos.

―Cariño ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó la tía Cass desde el mostrador al vernos pasar a ambos a la salida ―¿Baymax también ira? ―interrogó.

―Sí, no te preocupes, ya regresamos ―no quería contarle toda la historia del ladrón, así que decidí omitir todo lo relacionado.

―¡Con mucho cuidado! ―alcancé a escuchar antes de que Baymax y yo saliéramos por la puerta principal para dirigirnos hacía la ciudad.

―Bien, empieza por escanear aquí ―exclamé, parándonos en la entrada del café. Actuaríamos con algo de discreción, tampoco iríamos por los cielos en los trajes por un simple ladrón, además, no es como si hubiera ido tan lejos.

―No hay resultados ―exclamó.

―Bien, caminemos y avísame cuando encuentres algo ―pedí mientras Baymax y yo empezábamos a caminar.

―Entendido ―dijo.

* * *

Ya estaba cansado, Baymax y yo habíamos recorrido la mitad de la ciudad (la cual era bastante grande) y aún no encontrábamos alguna coincidencia con el diagnóstico del ladrón.

―¿Qué hora es ya Baymax? ―pregunté, pues veía la puesta de sol acercarse.

―Son las 6:27 PM ―respondió, al parecer habíamos caminado durante casi 6 horas, a excepción de cuando habíamos parado en algunos lugares para que yo descansará o ingiriera algo de comida.

―Ya no puedo más… ¿hasta dónde habrá llegado ese tipo? ―me pregunté en voz alta mientras paraba de caminar, Baymax hizo lo mismo.

―Por su condición física podría deducir que recorrió al menos 14 kilómetros, considerando que el sujeto pudo haber parado para comer adecuadamente y tomar un debido descanso.

―¿Qué acaso era un tipo con súper-poderes? ―pregunté exaltado ―Ah, como sea, solo 15 minutos más y después nos vamos ―aclaré mientras seguía caminando junto a Baymax; el visor que había encontrado sólo escaneaba a una distancia de 57 metros, pero el que yo buscaba podía escanear a una distancia de 30 kilómetros. Pero pensar en el visor equivocado no ayudaría en nada.

―Hay un resultado positivo ―avisó Baymax parando repentinamente.

―¿En qué dirección? ―pregunté animado, ya teníamos al ladrón en las manos.

―Oeste ―afirmó apuntando la siguiente calle a la izquierda.

―¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ―grité rápidamente, empecé a correr en esa dirección pero Baymax… Baymax corría un poco más lento, aunque en realidad parecía que rebotaba, así que tomé su mano y empezamos a correr a la misma velocidad.

―El objetivo está a 28 metros ―aclaró, era cierto, el escáner era de un radio pequeño, no debíamos llegar tan llamativamente, así que nos detuvimos de golpe.

―Es cierto… debemos buscar otro ángulo ―la calle tenía varias tiendas, en alguna de ellas debía de estar, no había tanto transito como en las calles principales pero de todos modos el lugar era transitado ―¿En cuál de las tiendas esta? ―pregunté, volteando a ver a Baymax.

―No está en ninguna tienda, está en el callejón siguiente ―. Genial, aquel sujeto debe de estar con su banda, armado, puede estar intercambiando información valiosa, puede estar traficando droga…. Demonios, podía ser peligroso, pero tenía que intentarlo.

―Bien, quédate aquí ―volteé a ver a los alrededores, a lado estaba una silla que pertenecía a una tienda de cupcakes ―siéntate aquí y cuando regrese nos vamos, no te muevas ―aclaré, sentándolo.

―Hiro, soy tu médico y quiero ayudarte, podría haber cualquier peligro ―informó, eso ya lo sabía, pero no correría el riesgo de que el ladrón hiciera algo contra Baymax.

―Ya lo sé, por eso, ayúdame quedándote aquí, no te muevas ―aclaré, mientras retrocedía sin dejar de mirarlo.

―¿Vas a regresar? ―preguntó.

―Sí, lo prometo ―grité mientras me iba.

Empecé a correr hacía la entrada del callejón del cual pude observar que, por fortuna, tenía salida, pero estaba muy lejos de mí. Me introduje en silencio, mientras de mi mochila sacaba un pequeño paralizador que más bien parecía un puntero laser. Inspeccioné el lugar con la mirada mientras caminaba lentamente, había muchos basureros y, por efecto, olía horrible.

―Toma ―escuche detrás de mí, era un tipo encapuchado ―¿lo quieres, no? ―preguntó, mientras con su pie lanzó hacía mí la mochila de Tadashi, la cual ahora estaba totalmente maltratada y sucia. La tomé rápidamente, precavido de que no hiciera algún movimiento contra mí. La revisé confirmando de que al menos tuviera algunas cosas ―Esta todo, ya tengo lo que quiero ―aclaró, levanté la mirada para observarlo, tenía en sus manos un USB de color aqua donde, supongo, debía tener la información y fotografías de todo lo que robo.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunté, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin saber lo que podrían provocar.

―Lo necesito ¿no es obvio? ―rio, tratándome de tonto ―. Ahora lárgate, alguien como tú no está seguro aquí ―empezó a caminar hacia mí, pero sólo paso a lado mío. En ese momento lo sujeté, antes de que escapara.

―No, ¿¡Por qué!? ―grité mientras intentaba quitarle el USB de sus manos.

―¡Tú no lo sabes, suéltame! ―exigió, su voz me pareció cálida en algún punto, pero quería saber el _por qué _quería esos documentos; ambos empezamos a forcejear y aún no lograba ver su rostro debido a que él bajaba la mirada.

―¡Dámelo! ¡Es mío! Suelta-

No pude seguir hablando, perdí el aliento por un momento y entre ambos surgió un silencio tan… escandaloso.

―… Lo siento ―empezó a correr hacía la salida del otro extremo del callejón. Estaba mirando todo borroso y, en cámara lenta. Como si fuese una película.

―¿Qué demoni… ―toqué mi abdomen y miré mi mano. Sangre. Espesa y roja; al parecer me había apuñalado. Perdí el balance y caí al suelo de rodillas, él escapó y… Baymax. Baymax estaba solo a la vuelta de la esquina. Debía irme. _Debía vivir._

―_Auch… ―_

* * *

**¡Hola! **_Lamento llegar un día tarde, pero aquí estoy acompañada del capítulo. Gracias por todos los lindos reviews, en verdad que me hacen muy feliz, son los que me motivan a seguir. Le tengo un enorme amor a Tadashi, así que cuando todo pase ¡será espectacular! Les mando un abrazo enorme :)_


	3. Capítulo 3: Sospecha

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son obra de Walt Disney y Marvel.**_

* * *

—_**Capítulo 3: Sospechas —**_

* * *

―_¿Hiro? ―_una voz dulce logró despertarme. Estaba en casa, afortunadamente lo estaba; no quería moverme, me dolía todo el cuerpo y supe enseguida de que estaba recostado en mi cama, algo inmovilizado. Miré a mi alrededor, ahí estaban Honey, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred y Baymax, todos mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

―¡Al fin despertaste! ―exclamó Fred contento, el cual fue el primero en romper el silencio.

―¿Qué paso? ―pregunté, observándolos a todos para que mi mirada terminara recayendo en Baymax, esperando una respuesta de él.

―Baymax nos dijo que una cuchilla había atravesado tu abdomen ―Honey sacó el celular de su bolsa buscando algo en él mientras seguía hablando ―al parecer fue resultado de un asalto. Baymax logró identificar un leve llamado de ayuda de tu parte, así que por fortuna no hubo una gran pérdida de sangre ―Honey me mostró su celular acercándolo a mi ―Baymax nos contactó cuando estabas en casa, 30 minutos después de lo ocurrido; estas fueron algunas fotografías que el sistema de Baymax pudo obtener del lugar en el que te asaltaron ―tomé el celular y empecé a mirar las fotografías. Reconocí el lugar de inmediato, era el callejón de aquella calle.

―Sí, lo recuerdo ―le devolví a Honey su teléfono, con miedo de que en el intento de dárselo me cayera en la cara.

―Pude obtener esto ―exclamó Baymax, levantando con su mano la mochila de mí hermano, que ahora estaba totalmente irreconocible por la sangre en ella y la suciedad ―¿te pertenece? ―preguntó, inclinando levemente su cabeza, dudando de si había tomado lo correcto.

―Sí, algo así… gracias Baymax ―sonreí débilmente, en ese momento traté de levantarme para tomar la mochila por mi propia cuenta, pero me fue inútil, la herida en mi abdomen me impedía levantarme y sólo lograba que me doliera más ―Demonios ―exclamé en el intento.

―Por favor, trata de no moverte, la herida podría empezar a sangrar si te encuentras en movimiento constante o tienes algún movimiento brusco ―Baymax se acercó a mí y me dio la mochila en las manos, para después acomodar mi almohada y ayudarme a sentarme para verlos a todos ―¿Estas cómodo? ―preguntó retrocediendo ―puedo conseguir más almohadas para tu comodidad ―aclaró.

―No, estoy bien así, gracias ―volví a sonreírle, Baymax jamás me había atendido por una herida tan grave como esta, sólo por cosas leves como el estrés o el insomnio, así que era extraño ser atendido por una situación un tanto drástica por tu propio robot. Al menos yo jamás había vivido esa sensación hasta ahora.

―Te veo distinto ―comentó Wasabi, sacándome de mis pensamientos en ese momento ―¿Te cortaste el cabello? ―preguntó, me incomode al instante.

―Ah, sí ―sonreí débilmente, fingiendo lo mejor que podía, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre eso.

―Te pareces más a Tadashi ―Honey me sonrío con cierta nostalgia en sus ojos, suspiré.

―Lo sé ―traté de mantener mi sonrisa de la misma manera que ella, pero era difícil. _Aún dolía._

―Hiro ―llamó Gogo, interrumpiendo la melancolía e incomodidad de todos ―tengo una pregunta ―informó, mirándome fijo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté, volteándole a ver para prestarle mayor atención y terminar con esto.

―¿Cómo demonios terminaste ahí? ―cruzó los brazos y me miró enfadada ―¿o es que te llevaron a golpes? ―preguntó con cierto enfado en su voz. Enserio quería saber el porqué.

―Es una larga historia, nada importante ―respondí, evitando responderle. No quería contarle las estúpidas ideas que pasaban por mi cabeza por un simple ladrón.

―Es cierto, ¿cómo llegaste ahí? ―insistió Wasabi.

―¿Intentabas parar el crimen? ¿Detener a los ladronzuelos del callejón? ―Fred dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante para dar "efector dramáticos", cosa que siempre hacía ―pudiste habernos llamado y detener el crimen juntos ―Fred posó sus manos en su cintura simulando la pose heroica de un superhéroe, pero después nos dio la espalda para voltearse repentinamente ―¿o tenías cabos sueltos con algún ladrón? ―me miró de forma amenazante pero divertida, simulando tenerme "atrapado en mi trampa".

―Algo así ―susurré, tratando de que nadie me escuchará, pero desafortunadamente todos lo oyeron; debí mentir.

―¿Enserio? ―preguntó Wasabi retrocediendo ―¿Sabes lo peligroso que pudo resultar eso? ―exclamó ―pudo haber pasado a mayores Hiro ―eso era un regaño, claro que lo era.

―Necesitaba recuperar lo que es mío ―aclaré, agitando la mochila de Tadashi, que recién me había dado Baymax.

―¿Eso es… ―Honey se acercó para mirarla de cerca, después de afirmarlo por sí misma, me miró con cierta tristeza en sus ojos ―la mochila de Tadashi… ―susurró mientras retrocedía de nuevo.

―¿Por eso fuiste allá? ¿Te arriesgaste para recuperarla? ―preguntó Gogo, acercándose hasta quedar de frente conmigo ―oye, sé que es difícil… pero debes soltarlo ―sujetó mis manos que estaban colocadas en la mochila. Me aferré a la mochila aún más y me solté de su agarre.

―No lo haré ―exclamé, mirándola indiferente ―si tú quieres olvidarlo, hazlo, no te juzgaré… pero yo no lo olvidaré ―aclaré, de ninguna forma lo haría, ¿cómo podría dejar que un ladrón entrase, robara las cosas de mi hermano y se fuera como si nada?

―No es olvidarlo, debes… debes dejar el pasado ―insistió, tratando de buscar la forma de tomarme las manos de nuevo, como un consuelo.

―¡No, tú no lo entiendes! ―grité, tratando de alejarla de mí; a ella y a todos, sin embargo… eso no era lo que quería hacer ―l-lo siento ―mis ojos empezaban a cristalizarse, no quería que me observaran al llorar, ni al desahogarme, así que bajé la mirada ―vete ―susurré, tanto Gogo como los demás parecían sorprendidos ante mi petición.

―Hiro, no… ―Honey trató de acercarse.

―¡Váyanse! ¡Déjenme solo! ―volví a gritar, sin dejar de mirar la mochila de Tadashi con lágrimas en los ojos. Por unos momentos, el silencio había consumido cualquier consuelo o apoyo que quisieran darme.

―Vamos… ―alcancé a escuchar a Honey, la cual tomó el hombro a Gogo, ante esa acción, tanto ella como los demás se fueron. Suena estúpido, pero yo quería que se quedaran y siguieran conmigo, pero ya los había alejado con mis emociones tan apresuradas cuando mostraron interés; era un ambicioso y quería más atención… al menos así lo pensaba yo.

―Hiro ―alcancé a escuchar, era Baymax, había olvidado que él seguía aquí, conmigo. Él era más cercano a mí que cualquiera, así que no me importaba que me mirara llorar, él ya me había visto bastantes veces, así que volteé a verlo ―¿también tengo que irme yo? ―preguntó, señalándose a sí mismo, negué con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, no pude contenerlas más ante su pregunta.

―No te vayas… ―susurré, volviendo a bajar la mirada y abrazando fuertemente la mochila. Me sentía devastado, sentía que el dolor debía acabar ya, de cualquier forma. No importaba que pasará, no podía haber un peor momento más que ese.

―Todo estará bien ―Baymax me abrazó de manera inesperada pero con la precaución de no lastimarme por mi herida ―. Ya, ya ―una de sus manos se encargó de consolarme con pequeños golpecitos en mi cabeza, como siempre lo hacía. No podía parar de llorar; Baymax no se sentía ofendido por las palabras que había lanzado al aire hace unos minutos, él no entendía muy bien el sentimiento que cabía en ellas. Por eso no se retiró, por eso no me dejo.

―Todo está saliendo mal Baymax… ―sollocé ―y no sé qué hacer ―me derrumbé por completo en su abrazo, no paraba de llorar.

―Tranquilízate ―exclamó ―Tadashi está aquí ―señaló la mochila, por lo que yo dirigí mi vista a ella ―aquí ―tocó donde estaba mi corazón ―y ahí… ―señaló la ventana a lado mío, donde entraba la total claridad de la luz lunar. Suponía que se refería al cielo… jamás pensé que Baymax entendiera ese significado.

―Pero jamás podrá estar aquí de nuevo ―volteé a verlo ―aquí conmigo ―Baymax no separó la mirada de mi, hasta que volvió a abrazarme, esta vez más fuerte y recargando su cabeza en la mía. Empecé a cansarme y adormecerme en sus brazos, sin dejar de abrazar la mochila.

_La noche estaba teñida de lágrimas y adornada de palabras de consuelo en ese momento, para después arrullarme con la esperanza de que algún día lo volvería a ver y dormir en una ilusión._

* * *

―Ah… ―suspiré, despertando y sintiendo al instante el dolor agonizante de mi abdomen y mis ojos que se encontraban terriblemente hinchados. Una vez que había abierto los ojos poco a poco, empecé a recordar lo ocurrido en la noche anterior y lo estúpido que fui.

―Buenos días, Hiro ―exclamó Baymax al darse cuenta de que ya había despertado, mientras empezaba a acercarse a mí; al parecer estuvo arreglando el desorden, todo estaba en orden y ni siquiera parecía que algún ladrón haya entrado hace dos noches atrás.

―Buenos días… ―susurré mientras trataba de sentarme por mí mismo, pero era inútil, si hacía esfuerzo alguno volvería a desangrarme.

―Por favor, déjame ayudarte ―exclamó Baymax, ayudándome a sentarme y acomodando mi almohada ―¿te encuentras cómodo? ―preguntó al dejarme sentado.

―Sí, gracias ―froté mis ojos para que así dejaran de estar tan hinchados, según yo.

―Hiro, ¿ya despertaste? ―la tía Cass se asomó por la habitación para luego pasar con una charola con un desayuno que a simple vista se veía exquisito.

―Si ―aclaré, observando detenidamente el chocolate caliente y los huevos revueltos que me traía, acompañados de tocino y algo de pan blanco.

―Te preparé el desayuno ―aclaró con una sonrisa mientras me entregaba la charola con los alimentos y se sentaba en la orilla de mi cama.

―Gracias tía Cass, empezaba a tener hambre ―mentía aunque no del todo. No tenía hambre, pero sentía que ya era hora de comer algo, aunque sea mínimo.

―Verás que con esto te sentirás mucho mejor, además, Baymax estará cuidando de ti, así que te recuperaras pronto ―sonrío de oreja a oreja, mientras se acercaba más a mí con pequeños brincos en la cama ―hoy en la mañana, a un joven se le derramó el café en los pantalones en medio de una cita ¿te imaginas? ¡Pobre chico! ―empezó a reír, yo sólo sonreía un poco para no hacerla sentir mal ―lo siento, sólo quiero tratar de hacerte sonreír un poquito más ―aclaró mientras la intensidad de su sonrisa bajaba poco a poco, me tomo de las manos maternalmente me acomodo el cabello delicadamente, como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana.

―No te preocupes tía Cass, ya estoy mejor ―mentía mientras sonreía falsamente; no quería volver a preocupar a la tía Cass, ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

―Eso espero ―aclaró, dejando de acomodar mi rebelde cabello ―bueno, me tengo que ir al café, daré unas vueltas por acá cuando no haya tanta gente ordenando panquecillos ―aclaró, levantándose para irse ―por cierto… ―del bolsillo de su mandil sacó un pequeño papel que estaba doblado a la mitad ―los chicos lo dejaron para ti, me dijeron que te lo diera cuando despertaras ―informó, dándome el papel en las manos.

―Oh, gracias ―dije, no pensé que ellos me quisieran dejar una nota, así que eso me había tomado por sorpresa.

―Que te mejores ―la tía Cass sonrío ampliamente antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a atender el café, dejándome solo con Baymax de nuevo.

Miré la nota detenidamente, no tenía nada escrito por fuera. No sabía si leerla o no, estaba inseguro.

―Bien… ―me susurré a mí mismo mientras abría la nota para leerla, como sí fuera el más grande reto de mi vida.

"_Hiro, lamentamos haberte agobiado con nuestras dudas y comentarios, no queríamos que nuestra visita no fuera de tu agrado. No te molestaremos más. Esperamos que mejores pronto, sabemos que Baymax cuidará bien de ti. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámanos, no dudaremos en ir; no estamos enojados, sólo queremos darte el espacio que quieres."_

―_Honey, Gogo, Wasabi y Fred._

_PD Fred: ¡Sigues siendo nuestro mejor amigo, hermano!"_

La nota logró destrozarme un poco más, aunque de cierta forma me alegraba saber que no estaban enojados después de lo idiota que fui anoche. Lo menos que quería era perderlos también a ellos. Volví a doblar la nota y la coloqué en la mesita de noche que había a mi lado izquierdo. Tomé la charola con el desayuno y empecé a comer con lentitud, pues no tenía presión alguna. Mientras comía, Baymax seguía acompañándome a lado mío, totalmente inmóvil, de hecho, dudaba que estuviera activo. Ya que había terminado mi desayuno, puse la charola en la mesita de noche también, sobre la nota.

―Baymax… ―llamé.

―¿Sí, Hiro? ―preguntó, poniéndome aún más atención que antes.

―¿Dónde está la mochila de Tadashi? ―pregunté, tenía dudas, demasiadas, ¿quién era ese tipo? ¿Para qué quería esas cosas? ¿Por qué me las devolvió?... Bueno, de momento, las dudas atacaban mi mente como si estuvieran en guerra con mis ideas.

―¿Traer la mochila de Tadashi ayudará a moderar tus sentimientos? ―preguntó, estaba seguro de que él creía que yo quería revivir el recuerdo de Tadashi, lastimándome emocionalmente de nuevo, pero sólo quería y necesitaba armar un rompecabezas pendiente sobre el ladrón.

―Si, por supuesto ―aclaré, mientras miraba como Baymax caminaba hacía la mitad de la habitación que aún pertenecía a Tadashi y traía consigo la mochila que el ladrón me había devuelto en pésimas condiciones. Al parecer Baymax la había dejado en su lugar original al arreglar la habitación.

―Aquí esta ―exclamó, dándome la mochila en las manos.

―Gracias ―dije, mientras la abría e investigaba su contenido. Ahí estaba el modelo que Krei me había dado y los planos que el sujeto me había robado; al parecer todo estaba en orden hasta ahí. Los saqué para seguir investigando la mochila y que no me estorbaran mientras seguía observando su interior

―¿Todo está en orden? ―preguntó al observarme sacar todo tan rápidamente, volteé a verlo.

―Sí, pero… es extraño ―aclaré, mientras seguía sacando cosas de la mochila de Tadashi. Envolturas de dulce, lápices, borradores, sacapuntas, plumas y una libreta donde Tadashi apuntaba sus proyectos futuros… los cuales jamás pudo elaborar; parecía que Tadashi tenía una papelería ahí dentro.

―¿Qué es extraño? ―preguntó Baymax, algo confundido.

―¿Por qué me devolvió todo? ―pregunté mientras lo volteaba a ver y dejaba por un momento de investigar la mochila de Tadashi ―¿no tendría más valor tener las cosas que sólo las fotografías? ¿Para qué quiere fotografías? ―pregunté, estaba más que confundido porque, además de que me devolvió todo, no parecía que hubiera dañado o robado algo.

―Tal vez su objetivo nunca fue robar ―propuso Baymax, una conclusión algo rara pero creíble.

―No lo sé Baymax… ―susurré, dejándolo de ver y redirigiendo mi mirada a la mochila, de la cual volvía a sacar cosas que no consideraba sospechosas, como la cartera que Tadashi siempre llevaba consigo; sin embargo, no pude evitar ver su contenido un poco y, era cierto, el que buscaba encontraba. Tadashi tenía una foto de él y mía juntos en la cartera. Cerré la cartera de inmediato y la dejé a un lado junto con las demás cosas, antes de sensibilizarme o distraerme y empezar a derrumbarme.

La mochila estaba casi vacía, cuando finalmente encontré algo. Un localizador. ¿Para qué quería Tadashi un localizador? Observé detenidamente el aspecto del localizador, detrás de él había pegada una pequeña nota.

"_¿Tienes preguntas aún? Ven."_

El localizador no era de Tadashi, lo había puesto ahí aquel sujeto con la intención de que yo lo buscara. Encendí el localizador y marcaba un punto fijo en San Fransokyo, el localizador no mascaba calles, ni lugares, era claro que si quería saber quién era él, debía descifrar cada símbolo de ese extraño localizador. Aquel punto era de color rojo y marcaba un solo lugar sin moverse, al parecer no se movería de ahí porque, o era su base, o él se había instalado ahí.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Baymax, al parecer me escaneaba constantemente para saber mis cambios emocionales, ya que cuando encontré el localizador mis emociones y expresiones habían cambiado de inmediato.

―Algo importante ―susurré para mí mismo, para después mostrarle el localizador a Baymax ―esto es la solución de nuestro problema ―informé, mientras él observaba el punto rojo que no paraba de parpadear ―o la trampa que provocará nuestra destrucción ―sonreí ante las ideas que surgían en mi cabeza ―. Vamos a volver a la jugada por una revancha ―aclaré, era claro que aquí no terminaría mi lazo con ese ladrón.

_Algo tramaba y yo investigaría qué era._

* * *

**_¡Hola! _**_Ya estoy por acá de nuevo, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Me alegra haber cumplido mi cometido en el capítulo anterior, no es que sea malvada, pero quería asegurarme de que sus emociones estuvieran activas. ¡Les traigo una nota y dos avisos!_

―_Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por los lindos reviews que me dejan, me hacen más que feliz. Les mando un abrazo a todos; me motivan a seguir y mejorar, no pensé que tanta gente me leería o me dejaría reviews, ya que no consideraba que mi idea fuera llamativa. Enserio, gracias :')_

―_Necesito avisarles que, desde ahora, subiré un capítulo cada 4 días, ya que eso estoy haciendo, no pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo escribir y editar yo misma (eso explica pequeños errores que se me escapan por ahí), pero es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Eso sí, vale totalmente la pena._

―_Cada sacrificio tiene recompensa; ya que el plazo de publicación se alargo a 4 tediosos días, haré el capítulo extenso, como éste, de 2500 palabras como mínimo a 4500 como máximo. Éste cuenta con 3000, espero y les haya gustado._

**_Eso es todo, _**_gracias por leerme, no saben cuanto los adoro. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Estaré atenta a cualquier comentario :)_


	4. Capítulo 4: Impulsos

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son obra de Walt Disney y Marvel.**_

* * *

―_**Capítulo 4: Impulsos ―**_

* * *

_**Dedicación: A **__**Danyeda **__**Goofy **__**Panterita**__**, que me ha apoyado desde el inicio siendo el primer comentario en todos estos capítulos sin falta alguna, que me ha ayudado a mejorar con opiniones constructivas y me ha subido el ánimo para seguir con el Fanfiction.**_

_Lo menos que podía hacer, es dedicarte el capítulo donde la trama empieza a desarrollarse y el objetivo del Fanfiction empieza. No sabes cómo me has ayudado, ¡muchísimas gracias por todo! :)_

* * *

―Vamos a volver a la jugada por una revancha ―exclamé, era claro que aquí no terminaría mi lazo con ese ladrón.

―Hiro ―llamó Baymax a lado mío, volteé a verlo ―¿qué significa eso? ―preguntó algo dudoso, al verme emocionado por haber encontrado el localizador.

―Debemos ir allá ―expliqué, con el localizador en la mano y observándolo ―¡Debemos ir ya! ―aclaré, con una sonrisa en mi cara, sin dejar de observar aquel objeto como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo. Estaba emocionado. Con esto, podría ir con él y aclarar mis dudas; quería levantarme e ir hacía donde marcaba ese punto rojo, ir por _él_ sin demora y atraparlo. _Quería ser el vencedor en esta batalla más que nada._

―Lo siento Hiro, eso no será posible ―informó, mirándome fijamente, volteé a verlo desconcertado, pues no creía lo que Baymax me decía ―la herida en tu abdomen impide diversas actividades de tu vida cotidiana ―aclaró.

―No, claro que iremos ―exclamé tercamente. Sabía que estaba herido y que debía descansar para que sanara pronto, pero no podía quedarme tirado en la cama mientras aquel ladrón deambulaba por las calles tranquilamente.

―Lo siento, la respuesta seguirá siendo no ―exclamó ―soy tú médico personal y busco la completa recuperación de tu herida, no perjuicios a ella ―aclaró, mientras que, con ayuda de su reflector, explicaba la situación ―ir por el ladrón implica: correr, pelear o estar de pie durante un excesivo tiempo ―explicó, mientras su reflector mostraba personajes haciendo las actividades anteriores.

―Y no ir por el ladrón, significa dejar a un criminal suelto, exponer a la ciudad de un peligro y fomentar el libertinaje en una persona ―expliqué al igual que él, buscando una excusa para ir por el ladrón ―resolver un crimen no puede esperar ―sentencié.

―Tu salud tampoco puede esperar, ni ser pospuesta ―respondió, eso era cierto, pero no lo admitiría.

―Él no volverá, ni vendrá para darme las respuestas que yo quiero ¿entiendes? Por eso tengo que ir ya, antes de que _él _se mueva de donde esta ―exclamé, quitándome las sabanas de encima y tratando de levantarme de la cama. Pero fue inútil; al tocar el suelo perdí el balance y casi caía, cosa que no sucedió gracias a que Baymax logró sujetarme de mi pecho y volver a ponerme de pie. Aquel movimiento había sido brusco y doloroso y pudo haber resultado en algo más grave.

―Por favor, sigue mis indicaciones y no trates de moverte ―pidió, mientras me cargaba en sus brazos.

―¡Baymax no, Baymax! ―bufé, mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarre, pero era inútil y tonto, pues si me liberaba de Baymax, probablemente caería al suelo y terminaría desangrándome. Baymax me recostó en la cama nuevamente y volvió a acobijarme con las sabanas.

―Tu herida no tardará más que una semana en sanar por completo, te pido que seas paciente ―aclaró.

―Eso es demasiado tiempo Baymax, necesito ir más pronto… ¿no puedes acelerar el tratamiento? ―pregunté, mirándolo fijamente, un poco exaltado, debido a que quería ir en donde el punto rojo del localizador marcaba en ese momento, antes de que cambiara de posición.

―Una herida de esa magnitud tardaría normalmente 3 semanas en sanar, sin embargo, has renovado mi base de datos mejorando mis tratamientos, haciéndolos más rápidos y eficaces; una semana es el menor tiempo establecido para tu herida Hiro ―informó. Sinceramente, no recordaba cuando había hecho esa modificación en su sistema, pero, después de esto, era seguro que reduciría el tiempo de recuperación drásticamente.

―Demonios… ―me susurré, me estaba presionando yo mismo. Quería encontrarlo y mi razonamiento no estaba de mi lado en esos momentos.

―¿No hay alguna cosa que puedas realizar respecto a ese tema sin moverte? ―preguntó, inclinando levemente su cabeza al verme.

―Bueno, algo así pero… ―miré el localizador encima de las sabanas ―bien, sí ―resoplé ―pero necesito algunas herramientas ―aclaré, mientras tomaba el localizador de nuevo para observarlo más de cerca. Tenía circuitos que podían ser modificados. Podía mejorarlo y hacer que el localizador me muestre las calles y lugares que poseía, además de agregarle un punto azul con mi ubicación actual. Así sería más fácil de encontrar el ladrón. No sería difícil y podría realizarlo en los días siguientes mientras me recuperaba.

* * *

―Permanecer durante un excesivo tiempo sin dormir podría ser dañino para tu organismo ―comentó Baymax.

He trabajado con el localizador durante tres días, con los "debidos descansos" que Baymax me pedía. La noche anterior me la había pasado sin dormir y por ello Baymax me pedía descansar en estos momentos; sin embargo, yo no podía detenerme, estaba a punto de terminar con las modificaciones del localizador. Eran alrededor de las 10:00 de la mañana; no me sentía adormilado, pues había pasado días enteros sin descanso anteriormente. No era algo nuevo para mí.

―Lo sé, dormiré en cuanto regresemos ―aclaré, sin prestarle demasiada importancia a mi salud. Afortunadamente, durante estos tres días de reposo, mi herida empezó a cicatrizar gracias al tratamiento que Baymax me había obligado a seguir y, esta noche, se suponía que Baymax me quitaría las puntadas que me había hecho con hilo médico, para que los siguientes dos días reposara completamente y mi herida terminara de cicatrizar.

―¿Puedo ayudar en algo? ―preguntó Baymax, acercándose a mí para observar de cerca lo que hacía con el localizador.

―No, gracias, sólo… ―detuve mi habla para observar finalmente el localizador ensamblado en mis manos. Miré la pantalla y, por fortuna, esta mostraba la localización del ladrón con más precisión. Calles, coordenadas y un punto azul que marcaba mi ubicación actual. Mi esfuerzo había tenido éxito, como siempre ―Ya podemos ir por el ladrón... ―susurré, mientras planeaba algunos diálogos para cuando estuviera frente a _él_ en unas cuantas horas.

―Lo siento, eso no será posible ―exclamó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos ―aún faltan 2 días más para tu recuperación total ―volteé a verlo con una mezcla de asombro y confusión.

―No es nada, me siento de maravilla ―resoplé, mientras juagaba con el localizador. Baymax se tomó un momento y me miró detenidamente de arriba abajo. Era claro que ya me había escaneado.

―Escaneo terminado ―avisó ―lo siento Hiro, mi informe no demuestra lo mismo. Tu organismo aún exige reposo y alimentos que nutran de manera correcta tu cuerpo ―explicó, suspiré ante ello. Tendría que modificar a Baymax después de esto.

―Sí, claro ―bufé ―bien, nos vemos en un rato ―aclaré, parándome de la cama; por fortuna, después de estos dos días de reposo, podía ser un poco más autónomo con mis acciones.

―No, no ―repitió Baymax, parándose frente a mí ―no puedo dejar correr algún riesgo en contra de tu salud física, emocional o psicológica ―aclaró, impidiéndome pasar.

―No iré ¿bien? ―aclaré ―necesito ir al baño, es todo ―levanté mis hombros, procurando fingir lo mejor que podía una simple sonrisa sin reírme ―¿podrías darme mi espacio personal? ―pregunté, tratando de contener la risa. Baymax no podría negar esta petición, así yo tendría una oportunidad de irme y regresar luego.

―Está bien ―Baymax se movió, dándome lugar para pasar hacía las escaleras e ir al baño del otro lado del cuarto.

―Gracias ―exclamé, con una sonrisa en el rostro. En un ágil movimiento tomé mi celular y oculté el localizador en mi bolsillo derecho ―no tardaré ―informé, mientras me dirigía al baño antes de salir a buscar el ladrón. Debía cambiar mi vendaje antes de salir para apretarlo un poco más y asegurarme de que mis órganos internos no se movieran de su lugar.

Entré en el baño, cerrándolo bajo seguro por precaución de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera hacer Baymax. Ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaba, ya que, entre la tía Cas y Baymax, tenían el botiquín de emergencia atiborrado de medicinas, vendajes, alcohol y muchas cosas más que me servirían en este momento.

Me quité la camisa que tenía puesta y la deje colgada por donde sea para después voltear a verme al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la pared. Pronto me di cuenta de que Baymax tenía razón, después de todo, sí estaba más delgado que antes y más pálido. Debía alimentarme mejor y descansar más en cuanto regresara… en fin, me dediqué a lo más importante: quitar el vendaje viejo y reemplazarlo por el nuevo.

Cuanto quité todo el vendaje, pude observar que Baymax había hecho 7 puntadas en mi herida; me estremecí al verla, jamás había visto mi cuerpo así. Era… aterrorizante el pensar que otro ser humano me había hecho esto. Deje de adentrarme tanto en el tema y empecé a enrollar la venda nueva por mi cuerpo para cubrir mi herida, modificando su presión en mí, ya que Baymax la apretaba para que yo sólo estuviera en reposo y no en movimiento constante.

Volví a ponerme la camisa y miré mi aspecto físico. Era el reflejo exacto de Tadashi… aumentando que, el corte de cabello, me hacía verme más alto que él en algún tiempo atrás. No creía que, a pesar de tener mi propia ropa, personalidad y rasgos físicos, seguía pareciéndome a él. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño tono de música: era mi teléfono. Me apresuré a tomarlo y contestar, no quería que Baymax sospechara y me vigilara.

―¿Sí? ―pregunté, bajando el tono de mi voz un poco más al normal. No como un susurro, pero tampoco como un grito.

―_¿Hiro? ―_preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono, era Honey _―me alegra que contestaras, pensé que ignorarías la llamada ―_aclaró, parecía aliviada.

―_¡Viejo! ¿Cómo has estado? ―_gritó Fred desde lejos, parecía acercarse al teléfono mientras corría, ya que su voz se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte.

―_¡A un lado Fred! ¡Le romperás los tímpanos! ―_gritó Wasabi, al parecer peleaban por el teléfono de Honey _―¡Llevamos un orden con el teléfono, espera tu turno! ―_regañó, algo molesto. Mientras discutían, yo disminuía el volumen del teléfono pues, además de dejarme sordo, Baymax podía escuchar el escándalo que hacían.

―_¡Apártense! ―_escuché bufar a Gogo la cual, al parecer, Honey le había cedido el teléfono _―¿Hiro? ―_preguntó, sin saber si aún estaba ahí.

―Sigo aquí ―aclaré, sonriendo; escuchar sus voces me traían felicidad de nuevo.

―_¿Ya estas mejor? Baymax nos dijo que el tratamiento estaba funcionando con éxito ―_comentó, ¿Baymax se había puesto en contacto con ellos sin decírmelo?

―Ah, sí, estoy mejor, gracias ―exclamé, aún con la duda vagando por mi mente.

―_También nos dijo que querías adelantar el tratamiento o posponerlo ―_explicó, dudando _―¿tienes algo que hacer? ―_preguntó, indiferente como siempre, para imponer autoridad y hacerme caer en la verdad. Era obvio que sospechaba ante mi comportamiento con Baymax.

―Ah, no sólo que… ―empecé a ponerme nervioso, ¿qué podía decirles? ¿Qué quería adelantarlo porque necesitaba buscar al ladrón de nuevo? No, definitivamente esa no era una opción ―es aburrido estar aquí, además, el proyecto con Krei y esas cosas, no pueden esperar ―mentía, mientras pasaba mi mano por mi nuca, estaba nervioso.

―_Sí, claro ―_río sarcásticamente _―¿en qué pensabas Hiro? ―_preguntó de golpe, insistiendo en qué le digiera la verdad.

―_¡Es mi turno! ―_escuché gritar a Fred al fondo, para arrebatarle el teléfono a Gogo.

―_¡Fred, aún no termino! ―_reprochó Gogo, enojada. Seguro que después de la llamada, Fred sería atacado por ella, pero lo agradecía internamente, me había salvado de una metida de pata segura.

―_¡Amigo mío! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien por allá? ―_preguntó, atacándome de preguntas al igual que los demás. Me sentía feliz de alguna forma, pues yo les interesaba.

―Sí, todo bien Fred ―aclaré, con una sonrisa en la cara.

―_¡Me alegro hermano! ―_aclaró, parecía feliz _―y, dime ―_pegó sus labios al teléfono _―¿qué paso con los asuntos pendientes que tenías con el ladrón? ―_preguntó dramáticamente, susurrando, como si él estuviera siendo grabado para una película de crimen, donde el interpretaba al cómplice. Si no era Gogo era Fred, pero de alguna otra forma, ese tema volvía a resaltar para que yo lo contestara.

―Ah, eso… sí, era ―

―_¡Dame eso Fred! ―_gritó Wasabi, interrumpiéndome ante mi tartamudeo, le agradecía internamente, ahora era él el que me salvaba de esa pregunta _―Demonios… ―_chistó, creo que al ver a Fred _―¡Hiro! Nos alegra que tu recuperación avance rápido ―aclaró ―por cierto, tenemos que decirte algo ―_informó.

―Ah, claro, dime ¿qué es? ―exclamé, esperando una respuesta de él.

―_No debes alterarte por lo del ladrón ―exclamó ―hemos reportado el asalto en la comisaría hoy en la mañana, en cuanto abrió ―aclaró ―así que ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse ―_finalizó. Eso era malo; si lo habían reportado, lo buscarían y si lo buscaban, lo encontrarían y si lo encontraban, ¡no le podría preguntar nada!

―_No lo habíamos hecho antes porque no estábamos disponibles ―_comentó Honey, acercándose al teléfono, pues aún lo sostenía Wasabi.

―_Nos preguntaron sobre ti, qué en donde estabas y porque no habías llegado a testimoniar tú, pero explicamos tu recuperación y comprendieron al instante. Declaramos todo lo sucedido por ti, así que no te harán pregunta alguna ―_explicó, mientras me alteraba al recibir esa noticia.

―¡Que buena noticia, es excelente! ―fingí felicidad y entusiasmo, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario ―Muchas gracias chicos ―exclamé entre dientes, sin embargo, nadie se daría cuenta, pues ninguno podía verme.

―_Te dejamos Hiro ―_aclaró Honey, la cual ahora tenía su celular de vuelta _―suponemos que debes estar cansado, iremos a verte el domingo sin falta ¿sí? ―_preguntó, alegre como siempre.

―Por supuesto, estaré esperándolos ―exclamé, hoy era viernes, faltaban dos días para su llegada ―hasta pronto chicos ―finalicé, mientras revoloteaba mi cabello, era estresante, tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Aumentando que en estos momentos debía escapar rápido, pues ya me había tardado.

―_¡Hasta pronto Hiro! ―_dijeron todos al unísono, para después finalizar la llamada.

Debo admitir que fue bueno hablar con ellos, alegro mi día, a pesar de la mala noticia que los acompañaba. Suspiré y me dediqué a concentrarme en el presente.

Debía salir de ahí, sin que Baymax me mirara, así que opte por abrir un poco la puerta. Por fortuna, no había nadie en el pasillo ni en las escaleras, fui abriendo poco a poco la puerta para después salir por completo. Con sigilo, pasé por la sala y el comedor hasta llegar al café. Desde donde estaba se podía escuchar la campanilla de la puerta avisando de la gente que salía o entraba y las conversaciones de la gente.

Abrí un poco la puerta y me di cuenta de que la tía Cass estaba ocupada atendiendo una mesa, me daba tiempo de salir y camuflajearme entre la gente que iba y venía.

―Hiro ―escuche detrás de mí, volteé a verlo, era Baymax. Esto era malo. Si me quedaba ahí parado, Baymax me regresaría a la cama y seguiría vigilándome y reteniéndome, por ello escape de él.

―No tardaré demasiado ―reí, mientras abría la puerta que dirigía al café y me introduje en éste. La tía Cass cambió de lugar a otra mesa, pero de igual forma seguía distraída, así que pude camuflajearme en el café hasta lograr salir a las calles. Extrañaba el aire fresco.

―Permiso ―escuché decir a Baymax, que pasaba entre las personas para seguirme, sin embargo, ignoraba la persecución detrás mío y caminaba lo más rápido que podía en dirección al punto rojo. Lo que quería era encontrar al ladrón.

En el camino, recorrí varias tiendas, parques e incluso la universidad a la que asistí unos años atrás, de vez en cuando volteaba para ver si Baymax aún no se rendía y, claro, no lo hacía. Aunque él me perdiera de vista podía encontrarme con exactitud, pues me daba cuenta que, de vez en cuando, él paraba y escaneaba la zona para localizarme. No me detuve ante ello y seguía mi camino, pues de todos modos Baymax no se perdería.

Gracias a mi complexión física, yo podía pasar por algunos atajos ganando ventaja de tiempo y distancia, sin embargo, Baymax, por su complexión ancha, tardaba unos cuantos minutos más que yo en recorrer otro camino para alcanzarme. Me daba cuenta de que, mientras más cerca estaba del punto rojo, más grande se hacía y parpadeaba a una velocidad más alta.

Después de recorrer la mitad de la ciudad hasta la costa, llegué a mi objetivo. Miré detenidamente el lugar, el punto rojo parpadeaba de manera irregular y rápida, así que decidí apagarlo por unos momentos y guardarlo en mi bolsillo.

Al parecer, el lugar era un almacén abandonado. Las láminas de su techo estaban decoloradas de su original color cobre, al igual que las paredes color marrón y las ventanas estaban destrozadas. Miré fijamente el lugar y, después de meditarlo, pude recordarlo. Hace 11 años atrás, este gran almacén era el lugar donde un pescador guardaba sus cosas, vivía cerca de aquí y todos los días, iba a pescar en su bote. Había veces en las que se quedaba dos días sentado en su bote, esperando a que algún pez cayera en el anzuelo; por ello él precavía y llevaba una gran guarnición de comida consigo.

Era un hombre gentil y de bien, Tadashi y yo lo llegamos a conocer. Fue un día donde él había dejado caer en el mar todo lo que había capturado por accidente, regresando a su almacén con las manos y el estómago vacío; Tadashi y yo paseábamos por la costa cuando él nos pidió un poco de dinero y nos explicó lo que había pasado. Tenía 9 años y no entendía la situación muy bien y es poco lo que recuerdo, pero ese día lo llevamos al café a comer.

―"_La casa paga"―_aclaró Tadashi con una sonrisa, cuando el hombre preguntó cuánto debía pagar. Después de eso, el hombre nos agradeció y se fue, días después, él regreso con un gran canasto de pescado, en agradecimiento por lo que había pasado el otro día. Desde ese día, él llegaba a nuestro café cada vez que había recolectado demasiado pescado y nos regalaba un poco. Un día… dejo de llegar y los rumores corrieron hasta llegar a nuestros oídos. Aquel hombre murió una noche, cuando volvió a guardar sus cosas en el almacén. Él presenció un acto de homicidio y, debido a ello, el homicida tuvo miedo de ser delatado y lo mató.

Tantos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente… y me di cuenta que desde niño, siempre perdía a grandes personas porque hacían frente a la muerte. Todo era tan injusto.

―Hiro ―volteé en dirección de aquella voz, era Baymax ― ¿por qué te has dirigido aquí? ―preguntó, inclinando levemente su cabeza.

―Aquí es ―exclamé, volviendo mi vista al almacén ―ahí adentro está el ladrón―informé, mientras señalaba el lugar, para después mirar a Baymax.

―Me alegro que el localizador haya funcionado, pero debemos regresar ―aclaró, acercándose a mí para seguramente cargarme y llevarme de nuevo al café ―no puedes mantenerte de pie durante mucho tiempo ―informó.

―¡No, espera! ―grité, revoloteando mis manos para que no se acercara, él lo comprendió y paró después de dar unos cuantos pasos ―. T-tengo una idea para que no esté parado.

* * *

―Ten cuidado con esas cosas de enfrente ―aclaré, una vez dentro del almacén. Baymax me había ayudado a abrir la puerta principal del almacén y a adentrarme en él, mientras él me cargaba en su espalda como a un niño pequeño ―Listo, ya puedes bajarme ―aclaré, tratando de soltarme de su agarre. La imagen que reflejábamos era vergonzosa; un chico de 19 años siendo cargado por un malvavisco gigante. Increíble y ridículo.

―Ten cuidado al caer ―previno Baymax, mientras me soltaba lentamente hasta que yo pisara el suelo.

―Gracias ―exclamé, mientras nuevamente sacaba de mi bolsillo el localizador ―. Es el momento… ―suspiré, mientras buscaba un poco de calma ―¿¡Quién eres!? ―grité, para hacerle saber al ladrón que ya estábamos en su trampa ―¿¡Por qué me has dado esto!? ―alcé el localizador de manera que, de cualquier ángulo, pudiera observarlo. No hubo respuesta alguna. Me dirigí al otro lado de la habitación pero sólo logré chocar con _nada _―¿qué cosa… ―me pregunté, mientras tocaba aquella pared distorsionada, pero que tenía en ella la imagen de lo que era el otro lado de la habitación.

Al parecer, él estaba al otro extremo de la habitación y nos había hecho creer que Baymax y yo habíamos entrado por completo al almacén, cuando sólo era la mitad de él. Empecé a golpearla con mi puño.

―¡Exijo que salgas! ―grité, mientras golpeaba la pared distorsionada.

―Vete de aquí ―aclararon, volteé a ver a todos lados, estaba seguro de que era _él_. Pronto me di cuenta que en las paredes había adheridas algunas bocinas. Estaba comunicándose desde el otro lado de la habitación y contestaba mediante un micrófono para no salir y ser visto.

―¡Necesito respuestas! ―grité, ignorando lo que había dicho.

―No quiero hacerte daño de nuevo, tienes que irte ―aclaró, tranquilamente. Ahí estaba ese tono cálido en su voz de nuevo. Me percaté de que, sin necesidad de gritar, también podía escucharme.

―¿Por qué no quieres contestar mis dudas? ―pregunté insistentemente, no había recorrido media ciudad sólo para recibir un "tienes que irte".

―Contestarte implica la verdad y puede que esta no sea la que quieras escuchar ―aclaró, con un tono firme en su voz ―ahora vete ―aclaró, algo enfadado.

―¿Entonces para qué demonios me has dado esto? ―pregunté, igual de firme que él, alzando el localizador para que logrará mirarlo ―¿por qué me has dado este localizador y esa nota? Dijiste que responderías mis dudas ―insistí.

―Yo jamás escribí eso; dije que si tenías dudas, vinieras, pero sin garantía de responderlas ―informó, era astuto e insoportable. Bajé mi mano furioso y di unos cuantos adelante, acercándome a la bocina más cercana que había.

―¿Entonces por qué querías que viniera? ―grité, me estaba irritando por no obtener nada, ni si quiera una respuesta de parte de él.

―¡No lo sé! Fue un impulso ―aclaró, explotando por completo ―y, en parte, quería saber que tan idiota eras para caer en una trampa, si es que tuviera alguna preparada ―resopló ―¿feliz? ―preguntó, sarcásticamente.

―¡No! ¿Por qué me has devuelto todo? ¿Por qué sólo has tomado simples fotografías? ―pregunté de golpe, guardando el localizador de nuevo en mi bolsillo.

―No puedo contestarte eso ―respondió cortantemente.

―No me moveré de aquí hasta que me respondas ―amenacé, mientras retrocedía para volver junto a Baymax.

―¡Bien! Quédate ahí para siempre si es lo que quieres ―río, era claro que no me diría nada. La situación no estaba avanzando como yo lo esperaba.

―No diré nada a la policía sobre tu negocio ―exclamé ―ni de lo que me has robado ―aclaré, la habitación quedo en silencio durante unos minutos después de eso.

―…Así funciona el mercado negro aquí, entregas las fotografías, crean y modifican el objeto y estafan a las personas haciéndoles creer que aquel artefacto es igual de efectivo que el original ―afirmó ―si ellos tuvieran el objeto original, no sabrías lo arruinado que estarías ―agregó ―esa es la forma de vivir aquí, es nuestro empleo para obtener dinero y sobrevivir ―afirmó, eso quería decir que, de alguna forma, su objetivo no era dañarme, sino la necesidad de sobrevivir. De cierta forma me estaba diciendo _"no quiero hacerte tanto daño"_, ya que me entregó todas mis cosas.

―Eso quiere decir que…

―Ahora, ya puedes irte ―exclamó, con un tono bastante arrogante.

―No me iré aún ―aclaré, firmemente de mi decisión, aún faltaba mucho por hablar.

―¿Ah, sí? No creo que tu amigo malvavisco piense lo mismo ―río, volteé a ver a Baymax, éste estaba sentado en el suelo, con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa ¡tenía la batería baja!

―¡Baymax! ―chillé, mientras me dirigía a él para levantarlo del suelo ―¿estás bien? ―le pregunté.

―¡Claro que sí! Soy Baymax personal… ¡médico! ―exclamó, sin sentido alguno ni razonamiento de parte de él. Por fortuna, Baymax no era tan pesado, pero tampoco tan ligero como para llevarlo en mi espalda hacía el café, así que él apoyó su peso en mi hombro para caminar juntos hacía la salida, la cual se abrió de sorpresa, volteé a ver atrás, hacía las bocinas ―¡esto no se queda aquí! ―grité.

―Sí, claro ―río ―preocúpate por el hoy ―regaño, algo divertido de la situación. Yo no le hallaba la gracia por ningún lado. Baymax y yo salimos del almacén y, al quedar fuera de éste, la puerta se cerró automáticamente. Aquel tipo era desesperante.

―Bien, debemos tomar alguna ruta… pero ―miré a Baymax, el cual me correspondió la mirada y empezó a reír ―ah, ¿puedes con esto? ―pregunté, mientras Baymax asentía con la cabeza ―bien, empecemos el viaje amigo ―reí, tratando de mantener el ánimo mientras nos dirigíamos a la ciudad.

―_Sube ―_escuché una voz electrónica, volteé a ver detrás nuestro. He ahí una motocicleta automática que, al frente, tenía una pantalla donde transmitía algún tipo de audio ―_¿qué estas esperando? ―_preguntó, era aquel ladrón de nuevo que, de hecho, se me había olvidado preguntarle su nombre.

―Eres un idiota ¿lo sabes, no? ―resoplé, mientras subía en la motocicleta a Baymax, asegurándolo en el asiento, después subí yo, sujetándolo a él y aferrándome a la motocicleta también. Por alguna razón… en mi mente atravesó aquel recuerdo de la última vez que fui en una motocicleta y, fue con Tadashi…

―_Cuidado con ese vocabulario, aún puedo arrepentirme de llevarte ―_amenazó, reí ante ello _―sujétate bien, no me hago responsable de abandono de personas o robots en el transcurso del camino ―_avisó burlonamente.

Volvería a ese lugar, eso era seguro.

* * *

_**¡Hola! **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Aquí inicia la trama! No saben como me sentí al recibir todos sus lindos reviews, en verdad que me hacen muy feliz ¡muchísimas gracias por ir apoyando la historia! Volviendo al Fanfiction... dime, ¿tu ya tienes la sospecha de quién puede ser el ladrón? El siguiente capítulo nos dirá su nombre ¡estoy tan emocionada por hacer ese capítulo! Espero y les haya gustado este. ¡Un abrazo!_


	5. Capítulo 5: Forasteros

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son obra de Walt Disney y Marvel.**_

* * *

―_**Capítulo 5: Forasteros―**_

* * *

―Aquí es ―informé por el micrófono que estaba en la pantalla, mientras _él _detenía la motocicleta frente al café. En cuanto se estacionó sin desactivar la motocicleta, bajé para ayudar a Baymax a tocar el suelo y mantenerlo de pie a mi lado mientras él sujetaba mi hombro, apoyándose para no caer.

―_Bien ―_exclamó _él _desde el otro lado de la pantalla audio, mientras yo tocaba el icono táctil que había en la pantalla que decía _"Retorno". _La motocicleta rugió ante ello _―tú… asegúrate de recuperarte ―_aclaró, inseguro de haber dicho esas palabras.

―Sí, claro ―suspiré, _"tardaré en hacerlo"_ pensé, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ―oye, gracias por… traernos ―exclamé nerviosamente, no sabía si era correcto decirlo, puesto que no era nada gratificante el haberme dejado sangrando y herido ese día para que, en estos momentos, _él_ me trajera.

No sé si me haya escuchado, pues después de eso, la motocicleta emprendió el viaje de regreso con su creador. Mientras más lo pensaba, mejor podía imaginarme al ladrón manejando la motocicleta como si fuese un carrito de control remoto desde su guarida, con cámaras por todas partes, monitoreando la ciudad.

―Vamos ―volteé a ver a Baymax, el cual seguía desinflándose mientras se balanceaba sonriendo. Lo sujeté con fuerza y empezamos a caminar juntos a la entrada, apoyándonos mutuamente, ya que él tenía poca batería y yo una gran herida.

Por fortuna, al introducirnos al café, Baymax y yo pudimos evitar a toda costa el contacto visual con la tía Cass, ya que ella seguía atendiendo clientes cada 2 minutos y ocupándose de su orden cada 3. Atender el café no era fácil, sólo que la tía Cass disfrutaba atenderlo por hobby –y como si fuese ello un reto–, ya que con el dinero que me pagaban por cada invento, bastaba y sobraba.

Baymax y yo entramos a la habitación directa y estrictamente a recargarlo. Él empezó a reinflarse en cuanto pude ayudarlo a entrar a su cubo de recarga. Volteé a ver el reloj, éste marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, parecía que el tiempo se lo había llevado una horda de agua; pues había pasado demasiado rápido.

―¿Todo bien, amigo? ―pregunté, observando a Baymax detenidamente mientras me dirigía a mi cama para recostarme y descansar.

―Sí ―respondió, terminando de reinflarse. Baymax me miró detenidamente por algunos segundos mientras estaba recostado ―tus niveles de energía han aumentado, mi diagnostico indica que estás feliz, Hiro ―informó.

¿Feliz? No, realmente no pienso que esté feliz… no del todo, ¿por qué estaría feliz? Aquel sujeto no me había dado ninguna respuesta y sólo logré caminar por caminar hasta su ubicación. No estaba feliz por ello, definitivamente no lo estaba. Más bien, la calidez en su voz… no puedo recordar y revivir exactamente la sensación que experimenté, pero sí sé cómo me sentí en ese momento. Me sentía feliz. Había un sentimiento perdido que sentía con él y, lamentablemente –o por fortuna–, sabía cuál era: hermandad, la misma que extrañaba sentir con Tadashi. Pero un ladrón jamás podría compararse con mi hermano, jamás, eso era más que claro.

―Algo así ―suspiré, mientras llevaba mis brazos a mi nuca para tener un soporte donde recortarme ―es algo momentáneo, nada de qué preocuparse. Debemos preocuparnos por lo que pasará; aún falta investigar más sobre el ladrón ―aclaré, dirigiendo mi mirada al techo, como si fuese algo realmente interesante.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó, inclinando levemente su cabeza al mirarme ―ya ha respondido tus dudas, Hiro ―exclamó, según su punto de vista, ya que no era así, _él _no había respondido todas mis preguntas. De hecho, no había respondido ninguna para mí.

―No en realidad ―aclaré, mientras me sentaba con cuidado en la cama para verlo recargarse ―¿por qué se instaló en ese almacén, precisamente en ese habiendo tantos allá afuera? ―pregunté, dudoso ―¿por qué únicamente en ese donde la nostalgia me ataca? ¡Incluso llego a pensar que todo fue a propósito, desde su ubicación hasta lo que hace! ―resoplé, desahogándome de mis pensamientos y conclusiones con él, compartiéndolas debido a la gran confianza que existía entre ambos.

―Mis cálculos indican que el ladrón pudo haberse informarse gracias a las redes comunicativas, para provocar cambios emocionales en ti que pudiesen aventajarle ―propuso, debido a su sistema, las conclusiones que me daba eran realmente buenas, pero para mí no eran respuesta suficiente.

―Puede que sí, pero… ―llevé mi mano a mi nuca, rascándola ―¿por qué ese comportamiento? Si fuese un verdadero profesional en eso de hurtar, él no se hubiese apiadado de mí al no querer dejarme en quiebra, _él _simplemente hubiese vendido todo al mercado negro y, en estos momentos, _él _estaría en un lugar mejor que ese viejo almacén ―exclamé, redirigiendo mi mirada con Baymax.

―Con una probabilidad del 42%, ese puede ser el comportamiento que adapte con todas sus víctimas ―exclamó ―el apiadarse de una persona que no haya hecho daño físico o emocional en contra del paciente es un comportamiento que viene apegado al ser humano desde su nacimiento ―informó. Tal vez… yo me había maravillado por ello y, por ende, ilusionarme.

―No importa, ninguna de nuestras suposiciones será acertada si no la confirma _él_ ¿cierto? Por eso volveremos a ir a verlo ―finalicé, volviendo a recostarme en la cama para relajarme y meditar todo. Baymax tenía razón, no podía permanecer tanto tiempo en una posición, ya empezaba a dolerme el abdomen.

―Hiro, soy tu asistente médico personal y busco tu total bienestar; el ladrón podría causar daños emocionales y físicos en ti ―aclaró ―mi base de datos está programada para protegerte, no puedo permitirte volver con el sujeto encapuchado si hay peligro de por medio―reafirmó, saliendo de su cubo de recarga para acercarse hasta llegar a mi lado.

―Ya lo sé ―suspiré, observando como él me acompañaba a un lado de la cama, como lo estaba haciendo estos últimos días. Baymax tenía razón ¿por qué jugar con fuego cuando aún se tiene tiempo de escapar de él? Pero… se juega con fuego por tener el corazón congelado ―. Pero vale la pena arriesgarse ―agregué, mientras seguía mirando el techo.

―¿Qué se consigue arriesgándose? ―preguntó, aún sin entender el porqué de mis sentimientos.

―Respuestas ―aclaré, sin dejarle saber mis verdaderas razones.

―¿Qué se hará con esas respuestas? ―interrogó nuevamente.

―No haré nada con ellas, sólo… me traerán tranquilidad ―mentí.

En realidad, no sabía a ciencia cierta para qué estaba haciendo todo esto, pero tenía una suposición: entre mi soledad y tristeza estaba la pérdida de Tadashi, la cual todavía no logro superar por completo; cada vez hay más ataques de depresión. Pero, ahora que he encontrado alguien que se le pareciera o que me hiciese sentir ese sentimiento de hermandad de nuevo… estoy feliz. Estoy volviendo a vivir de alguna forma; sólo que… ese alguien es aquel ladrón que no conozco.

Y sólo insisto en volver a verlo y conocerlo, porque quiero seguir sintiendo éste sentimiento que tanto me hace falta.

―Si el hombre encapuchado responde tus dudas, ¿mejorará tu salud emocional? ―preguntó, aún mirándome fijamente.

―Si logro conocerlo y que responda mis dudas, me sentiré mucho mejor ―aclaré, aún sin corresponder su mirada ―incluso, mis episodios de depresión podrías desaparecer… ―susurré, pensando en voz alta ―por el momento, tendremos cuidado y no dejaremos que nadie se entere de esto, así nadie saldrá perjudicado ―suspiré, cerrando los ojos para relajarme unos instantes.

―Hay un 38% de probabilidad de que nadie salga perjudicado de esto ―informó Baymax, abrí los ojos de golpe, observando la gráfica en su pantalla dividida en dos colores; donde el color verde representaba el éxito y el color rojo el fracaso.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―pregunté, levantando la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos ―¿por qué es tan poca esa probabilidad? ―insistí, mientras me re-incorporaba, sentándome en la cama.

―La mentira es la causa del engaño y el perjuicio ―informó, apagando su pantalla mientras me señalaba ―Hiro, mentiste ―aclaró, ¿mentir? ¿cuándo lo hice? En todo caso, _él _sería el primero en haberme mentido.

―¿Cuándo mentí? ―pregunté, mientras trataba de recordar cada dialogo que había tenido con el ladrón hace unas horas atrás ―no dije más que la verdad ―insistí, alborotando mi cabello.

―Wasabi, Honey, Gogo y Fred ya han reportado lo que sucedió, según me han informado ellos en la llamada telefónica de esta mañana, sin embargo, tú confirmaste no decir nada ―aclaró ―los oficiales se encargaran de encontrarlo y atraparle ―informó. Era cierto, había mentido terriblemente con su libertad ¡tenía que advertirle! Tenía que haber recordado en ese instante para decirle la verdad para que escapara.

―Lo siento, regresaré pronto Baymax ―aclaré, levantándome de golpe de la cama, sin embargo, un dolor punzante en mi abdomen me hizo volver a sentarme en la orilla de la cama ―auch… ―musité, mientras bajaba la mirada hacía mi herida. Estaba sangrando, levantarme había sido un movimiento brusco que había abierto un poco la herida. ¡Fabuloso! Así podría ir más rápido con _él._

―Tu herida está sangrando, no te muevas ―explicó Baymax mientras me recostaba en la cama nuevamente; sentía un dolor inmenso que me adormecía las piernas, una vez recostado, levantó mi camisa para dejar ver el vendaje nuevo que me puse en la mañana ahora manchado. De un momento a otro, Baymax convirtió su dedo en un pequeño bisturí para quitar con delicados cortes el vendaje, para que no llegará a lastimar mi piel.

―Espera, ¿qué haces? ¿estás pensando quitarme el hilo medico ahora? ―pregunté, tratando de ver qué era lo que Baymax hacía, pero no me era posible, debido a que estaba inmovilizado por el hormigueo que sentía subir y bajar gracias a la herida.

―Sí, es necesario quitar el hilo médico ahora antes de que la herida cicatrice con él ―aclaró, quitando los pedazos de vendaje de mi cuerpo para dejarlos en mis pies.

―¡No, no! No hay tiempo ahora Baymax, necesito decirle lo de los oficiales antes de que lleguen por él ―insistí, alarmado y adormilado.

―Necesito anestesiarte, no puedo proseguir si no me lo permites ―informó, suspiré forzosamente después de meditarlo, asentí con la cabeza, por lo cual, Baymax prosiguió a inyectarme.

―¿Cuándo despertaré? ―pregunté, aún preocupado; no podía dejar las cosas así, no podía dejar que lo atraparan.

―Lo suficiente para… ―no pude escuchar más de su parte, su voz empezaba a distorsionarse debido a la anestesia. Después de unos minutos, el sueño se apoderó de mí, mientras Baymax se encargaba de quitar el hilo médico…

* * *

―_Tadashi está aquí ―_alcancé a escuchar a lo lejos, mi cuerpo no me respondía siquiera para abrir mis ojos y ver a mi alrededor para saber qué era lo que pasaba ―_Tadashi está aquí… ―_me sentía débil, sin fuerzas; aquella voz estática me había despertado a la mitad de la madrugada, había sabanas sobre mí y la pesada oscuridad caía sobre mí, acurrucándome en la soledad _―Tadashi está aquí ―_finalmente, después de combatir con la poca anestesia que permanecía en mi cuerpo, pude distinguir que era Baymax, estaba activado de nuevo.

Abrí los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y volteé a todos lados, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que pasaba. Pude escuchar una leve corriente de viento entrar por la ventana que estaba totalmente abierta, lo sabía gracias al sonido que emitía la cortina. Alguien había entrado otra vez y activo a Baymax. Éste permanecía en su cubo de recarga sin moverse y sin dejar de repetir la misma frase cada cierto tiempo.

―Cállate ―de un momento a otro, _alguien_ o algo cubría mis labios con un pañuelo, sin dejarme saber quién o qué me atacaba para pedir ayuda a Baymax. No traté de defenderme, realmente no lo hice, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, además, la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo estaba totalmente adormilada y mis brazos aún no estaban completamente móviles ―estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado ―exclamó, al parecer, estaba bien informado de mi robot, ya que esas fueron palabras suficientes para hacerlo parar de decir la misma frase. Debido a que no hacía ningún movimiento, el sujeto debió haber pensado que había quedado dormido o que mis acciones sólo fueron por puro impulso, ya que retiró el pañuelo de mi boca lentamente, asegurándose de que no gritara.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ―pregunté, el sujeto no era más que el ladrón de la otra noche, me tranquilizó de alguna forma; ya tenía mi ladrón personalizado. Me había dado cuenta debido a su voz y a su capucha; parecía que no la abandonaría nunca, ni me confiaría su identidad jamás ―pudiste usar otro método, ya nos conocemos ¿no? ―resoplé, con una sonrisa en mi rostro que _él_ no podía notar gracias a la oscuridad. _Él _avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacía mí para dirigirse al interruptor, el cual había instalado hace unos meses a lado de mi cama para mejor comodidad y rapidez.

―Sí, claro; tú pudiste cerrar la boca y no ir a la comisaría ―regañó, cerrando la ventana y las cortinas nuevamente ―como lo habías prometido ―recalcó, aún sin dirigirme la mirada. No traté de sentarme, iba a ser en vano, en cambio, doble la almohada en la que estaba recostado para levantar mi cabeza un poco y mirar al ladrón mejor. Ya no tan "ladrón", puesto que esta vez, no venía a hurtarme ―estuvieron a punto de capturarme, pero no lo hicieron, pude escapar a tiempo ―bufó, dándome la espalda ―. ¿Y por qué paso? Por confiar en un mocoso cualquiera ―recalcó, dándose la vuelta para observarme detenidamente.

_Él _tenía puesta una máscara del ave Fénix, para no dejarme ver su rostro, pero si sus ojos: unos penetrantes ojos café oscuros que se mezclaban con su iris, apenas y se distinguían. Su capucha negra no me dejaba ver ni siquiera su cabellera, así que no tenía referencia alguna para imaginármelo. Tenía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla de color negro, gastados y sucios, sumándole unos tenis igual de maltratados y grises. No hice nada, ni dije nada mientras nuestras miradas chocaban.

―De verdad lo siento… iba a avisarte ―alcancé a decir, no quería decirle que habían sido los demás, pero tampoco quería que tuviera una mala imagen de mí.

―¡Oh, claro! ―río ―¿me crees idiota? ―preguntó, cruzándose de brazos aún sin dejar de verme.

―Oye, enserio… n-no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo, pero puedes refugiarte aquí mientras buscamos otra guarida ―aclaré, suspirando incómodamente, sabía que eso no sería suficiente ―repondré todo lo que dejaste allá ―propuse.

―Ese no es el problema ―aclaró, sacando del bolsillo de su capucha un pequeño cubo luminoso y blanco, que daba pequeños destellos al tocarlo; poco después de enseñármelo lo volvió a guardar ―necesito dónde esconderme ―exclamó, con ese tono cálido de nuevo en su voz.

―Bien… sólo, espera un momento ―pedí, mientras volteaba hacía Baymax ―Baymax, necesito tu ayuda ―exclamé, activándolo inmediatamente.

―Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal ―exclamó, al terminar de inflarse para después venir a acompañarnos, volteó a ver a _él._

―Tenemos un invitado ―aclaré, señalando al ladrón a lado mío ―y se quedará con nosotros por algunos días, también tendrás que atenderlo a él como si fuese tu paciente ―avisé ―porque lo será ―afirmé, tenía miedo de que Baymax hiciera algo en contra de _él._

―Entendido ―exclamó, saliendo de su cubo para dirigirse a _él._ Éste retrocedió ante el movimiento de Baymax, parecía nervioso. De un momento a otro, Baymax había llegado hasta _él_ y lo abrazó, así sin más.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó, sin corresponder el abrazo.

―Es un abrazo de bienvenida ―informó, acurrucando su cabeza en él.

―Yo no quiero tu abrazo ―aclaró, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero Baymax era más fuerte a pesar de su apariencia tan sensible.

―Es necesario para nivelar tus emociones ―insistió hasta que _él_ dejo de moverse ―ya, ya ―repetía como siempre lo hacía, mientras golpeaba tierna y lentamente la cabeza del ladrón. Una vez terminando su acción de siempre, retrocedió un poco y lo examinó, a mi punto de vista, para quedarse callado unos momentos ―… Tadashi está aquí ―alcanzó a decir, volteando en mi dirección para verme fijamente. Tal vez ya se habría dado cuenta del sentimiento que compartía con aquel sujeto.

―Ah, sí, claro ―suspiré, algo nervioso ―mira, necesito un colchón inflable, hay uno en el garaje, ¿podrías traerlo? ―pregunté, volteando a todos lados excepto hacía Baymax, por lo menos, para mí, sería chocante. Baymax no dijo más y se retiró al garaje por el colchón; no sería problema hacer un poco de ruido al subir y al bajar, puesto que la tía Cass tenía un sueño profundo.

―¿Para qué? ―preguntó _él_, después de que Baymax se había ido mientras me volteaba a ver.

―¿No es obvio? Ahí dormirás, al menos de que quieras dormir en el suelo ―resoplé, algo cortante pero sin querer.

―No, según veo, eso es otra habitación, ¿para qué dificultarte la vida? ―me preguntó, parecía que no quería mencionarlo, pero termino por hacerlo; introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras observaba la habitación de Tadashi, algo desconcertado.

―Si lo que quieres es comodidad, dormirás en mi cama, pero no en ese cuarto ―aclaré, evitando voltear a verlo también. Las cosas empezaban a ser incomodas con todos.

―Bien, disculpe, su majestad ―bufó burlonamente, inclinándose levemente frente a mí.

―Entonces, ¿Dónde dormirás? ―pregunté, cruzándome de brazos, aún sin verlo.

―Supongo que la real alteza sigue herido, permítame sacrificarme por usted ―se burló, mientras investigaba la habitación con la mirada hasta dirigirse al ropero, donde sacó algunas sábanas. Parecía Pedro en su casa*.

―He regresado ―avisó Baymax, subiendo por las escaleras con una caja en sus manos, la del colchón.

―Bien, bien ―suspiró _él_, mientras se dirigía a Baymax para ayudarlo a abrir la caja e inflar el colchón. Éste acomodo el colchón a lado mío y Baymax coloco una sábana delgada abajo y otras dos arriba para que _él_ no tuviera frío, yo le di una de mis almohadas a Baymax y la acomodo por mí ―Listo ―exclamó al terminar de acomodar todo, ni siquiera se quitó la capucha, solamente se introdujo en las cómodas cobijas y descansó. Baymax se dirigió a mí.

―Hiro… ―llamó Baymax, desatando un momentáneo silencio ―¿Conocer al hombre encapuchado está ayudando tu salud emocional? ―preguntó, mi lengua colapso ante la pregunta, era seguro que _él_ la había escuchado.

―¿Qué cosa dijo? ―río, acomodándose en su brazo para mirarme fijamente, parecía divertirse.

―Nada, otra vez fallos en su… circuito ―reí, tratando de fingir en ello, pero era inútil, mi nerviosismo era más que claro. Desdoble la almohada con la que me recargaba para recostarme y dormir, no quería seguir haciendo el ridículo ―gracias, estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado Baymax ―aclaré, mientras apagaba el interruptor, dejando la habitación a oscuras. Baymax se dirigió a su cubo de recarga y volvió a desinflarse.

―Así que… ¿"conocer al hombre encapuchado" estaba en tus planes, no? ―preguntó burlonamente mientras reía; una pequeña línea de luz se escapaba por la cortina, dejando ver la máscara de Fénix del sujeto recostado en el colchón. Había recargado su codo en el colchón para recargar su cachete en su mano, como si fuese un soporte para hablar conmigo.

―Fue un error en el sistema ―aclaré, apenado.

―Es un robot, su sistema no le permite cometer errores, además, su circuito médico está perfeccionado y tiene mejoras avanzadas que afectan sus palabras y acciones. Conclusión: dice la verdad ―explicó, estaba muy bien informado. Carcajeo ante mi silencio ―¿sorprendido? ―suspiró arrogantemente, rodeé lo ojos ante ello y, por fortuna, _él_ no podía verme por la oscuridad.

―Ya cállate y duérmete ―regañé, no sabía cómo responderle para ganarle técnicamente; cerré los ojos, preparado para ignorar cualquier cosa que me dijera.

―Vamos niño, ¿qué acaso tienes qué dormir tus 8 horas diarias? ―se burló, al parecer, aún mirándome.

―Bien, ¿quieres charlar? ―pregunté, volteando mi cabeza para lograr verlo ―dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ―solté de golpe, mirándolo con una sonrisa de triunfo. Además de conseguir una respuesta, ganaría la partida, por así decirlo.

―¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ―preguntó a la defensiva, en sus ojos se reflejaba la luz de la luna, dejando ver dos pequeños destellos, dando la ilusión de una mirada que te penetraba el pensamiento.

―Es importante saberlo, así tendré una forma fija de cómo llamarte, en vez de clasificarte como mi ladrón personalizado ―aclaré, riendo levemente.

―Ésta noche es pesada, ¿no lo crees? ―sonrío, cubriéndose con las sábanas de pies cabeza, fingiendo dormir.

―Que juego tan infantil… ―suspiré, borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro sin dejar de mirar, ahora, el bulto que estaba debajo y a lado de mi cama. Después de unos minutos, supe que no obtendría nada y me di por vencido, dirigiendo mi mirada a otro lado para cerrar mis ojos y dormir.

―Shida ―escuché, algunos instantes después ―soy Shida ―afirmó, volteé a verlo de nuevo, ¿enserio me lo había dicho? ¿Shida?

―Bien, Shida ―aclaré, un tanto emocionado por el avance obtenido, pero sin mostrarlo en mi tono de voz ―¿te gustaría contestar mis preguntas ahora que tenemos tiempo? O, después de todo, ¿tienes que dormir tus 8 horas diarias? ―pregunté, burlonamente.

―Estás demente ―río por lo bajo ―buenas noches, niño ―resopló, dándose la vuelta para dormir por fin. Cedí ante su queja, de todos modos, tampoco esperaba demasiado.

―Buenas noches… ―susurré, cerrando los ojos para dormir.

* * *

―Hiro ―alcancé a escuchar. Después de unos tantos llamados más pude distinguir que era Baymax ―Hiro ―al parecer, ya era hora de levantarse. Baymax me levantaba todos los días después de descansar lo que ideal, obligatoriamente y sin que yo pudiera contradecirle, debido a que él me escaneaba y a que yo no podía levantarme por sí solo.

―Ya desperté ―aclaré, restregándome los ojos y volteando a ver el reloj, eran las 10:20 ―¿Puedes ayudarme a sentarme? ―pregunté, aún adormilado.

―Un momento ―pidió mientras se acercaba a mí, quitándome la almohada de la nuca y acomodándola para sentarme, bajó las sábanas para sentarme con sumo cuidado de que mi herida no se abriera nuevamente.

―Gracias ―aclaré, una vez sentado. Volteé hacía a un lado, era seguro que Shida había activado a Baymax, pero… él ya no estaba. El colchón estaba guardado en su caja, que había dejado en mi escritorio; las sábanas las doblo con delicadeza y las dejó en la silla. Se había ido y, me había dejado de nuevo. No sé porque me hería el saberlo.

―Hiro… ―llamó, al ver aquellas emociones reflejarse en mi rostro: tristeza y preocupación, volteé a verlo ―Tadashi está aquí ―empezó a fallar, de nuevo.

―No Baymax, él no está aquí… ni Shida, ni él ―susurré, estaba emocionalmente débil.

―Tadashi está aquí ―insistió, resoplé al escuchar de nuevo esa frase que tanto me irritaba.

―Detente Baymax ―exigí.

―Tadashi está aquí ―volvió a repetir, tantas veces más. Estaba frustrado, decepcionado y, principalmente, abandonado. Me había esperanzado porque él era lo más cercano a mis recuerdos. Sólo que… la conversación que habíamos tenido ayer, me había embabucado y me engañó. Más bien, me engañé yo mismo al pensar que esa simple charla era especial.

―¡Detente ya! ―grité, explotando después de unos minutos.

―¿Hiro? ¿Pasa algo? ―cierta voz empezó a resonar en la habitación. Era él, era Shida; estaba vestido con mi ropa y tenía puesta su máscara, pero, en ese momento, su mirada parecía decirme "estoy confundido" ―. ¿Qué tienes? ―preguntó, mientras colgaba la toalla con la que se estaba secando su cabello en el perchero, para dirigirse a mí.

Lo miré detenidamente, quedándome sin habla. Al parecer, había salido recién del baño; tenía puesta una de mis camisas azules de cuello, un pantalón de mezclilla de color crema y los mismos tenis que él traía la noche anterior. No se había quitado la máscara de fénix, pero sí su chaqueta negra y sucia. Pude observar su cabello rebelde y negro, podría hasta decir que el que estaba parado frente a mí era yo hace dos semanas, debido a lo parecido que era su cabello al mío con ese largo.

―¿No te... ―las palabras no salían de mi boca, el nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía ―¿No te habías ido ya? ―completé.

―Estaba en el baño ―aclaró, mirándome fijo, en su voz se distinguía un cierto tono de preocupación ―vine porque escuché a Baymax ―explicó, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de mi cama, a lado mío ―¿pasó algo? ―preguntó, volteando a ver a Baymax sospechosamente.

―No pasó nada… ―susurré, mirando igualmente a Baymax, éste sólo se limitaba a corresponder nuestras miradas con algo de confusión.

―Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado ―exclamó, desactivando a Baymax; pudo hacerlo, debido a que él lo había activado. Un silencio incomodo nos atacó a ambos, deteniendo el tiempo ―¿era por mí? ―preguntó, al fin. Su mirada se desvió a la pared continúa, observando la nada.

―No, para nada ―suspiré, redirigí mi vista hacía él, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de desviar nuestra conversación, finalmente, mi mirada recayó en _mi_ ropa ―¿mi ropa? ―pregunté, como si no supiese que sí lo era.

―Ah, sí ―volteó a verme, prestándome atención ―Baymax me ayudó con esto ―aclaró, volteando a ver de reojo la ropa que tenía puesta ―¿algún problema? ―río.

―No, al parecer no ―sonreí con él, mi celular emitió un pequeño sonido por el cual volteé a verlo, éste estaba en el escritorio; alguien me había mandado un mensaje ―¿podrías… ayudarme? ―pregunté tímidamente a Shida, el cual, sin emitir queja alguna, fue por el celular para traérmelo de vuelta.

―Toma ―exclamó, al dármelo en la mano. Para ser un ladrón, no era nada maleducado.

―Gracias ―aclaré, tomando el celular y leyendo el mensaje que recién había recibido mientras Shida retomaba su lugar a lado mío.

"_**Contacto: Fred.**_

_¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya mejor? ¡Iré a checarte y ayudar a Baymax con su trabajo! Debes necesitar compañía, Fred está en camino para resolver esta misión, así que no hay de qué preocuparse amigazo. Ya estoy en la esquina."_

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tengo que tener visitas tan inesperadas? Volteé a ver a Shida preocupadamente que, por cierto, lo notó de inmediato.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó, con cierta despreocupación ahora, mientras tanto, yo aún seguía pensando. Fred no podía verlo aquí, él menos, me atacaría de preguntas y tendría que relacionarse conmigo y podría terminar todo mal. Mejor que esto comience y terminase en secreto.

―_¡Hiro, tienes visitas! ―_gritó la tía Cass desde abajo, emocionada.

―Escóndete ―aclaré, mientras recorría con la mirada la habitación, buscando un lugar adecuado para que Shida se escondiera pero, la única opción, era… ―escóndete ahí ―señale la habitación de Tadashi.

―¿Ahí? ―preguntó, extrañado por ello, los pasos se escuchaban más cerca cada vez.

―¡Apresúrate! ―susurré, corriéndolo de mi cama. Shida se levantó rápidamente y se introdujo en la habitación ―¡No toques nada! ―exigí en un susurro, mientras los pasos se escuchaban como una amenaza.

―¡Hiro, amigazo!

* * *

**_¡Hola! _**_Como lamento haber tardado tanto, me siento la persona más irresponsable del mundo, pero entre el final del bimestre y una gripe que me atacó de un momento a otro, ya no supe qué hacer. Se me acumuló todo ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Tantas cosas que pasaron en un breve tiempo. ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Si encuentran algún error por ahí, les pido disculpas; ya no me molesté en corregirlo durante otro día, necesitaba subirlo ya antes de tardar más. En fin, gracias por estos lindos reviews que me dejaron, me motivaron un montón ¡un abrazo!_


	6. Capítulo 6: A Punto

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son obra de Walt Disney y Marvel.**_

* * *

―_**Capítulo 6: A punto―**_

* * *

―¡Hiro, amigazo! ―Fred entró finalmente al cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro, totalmente emocionado. Echó un vistazo a la habitación recién ordenada por Baymax para después dirigirse a mí.

―¿Qué onda, Fred? ―saludé de una forma en la que sólo lo hacía con Fred, mientras éste se posaba a lado mío para chocar puños. Estaba preocupado, la habitación de Tadashi tenía las cortinas abiertas, como siempre, por lo que la luz podría entrar con facilidad y, si Shida estaba cerca de la ventana, en el separador podría verse su sombra.

―Qué onda ―respondió, relajadamente ―¿cómo va tu herida? ¿Ya mejor? ―preguntó, mientras tomaba la silla giratoria de mi escritorio para acomodarla a un lado de mí y se sentaba en ella para estar más cómodo.

―Sí, pronto estaré caminando normalmente gracias a Baymax ―traté de sonreír, mientras lo miraba fijamente, en cambio, él seguía observando detalladamente la habitación, cosa por la que empezaba a ponerme nervioso ―¿y eso? Has llegado un día antes que todos ―agregué fingiendo impresión, éste volteó a verme al instante.

―Pensé que podía darte una sorpresa antes que todos, para ir ambientando todo esto ―exclamó, moviendo los brazos como un chimpancé sin razón alguna, tal vez para relajarse ―pero, claro, si lo que quieres es estar solo, pensar un rato, no sé, puedes decirme y me iré ―tronó los dedos, dando la impresión de que se iría pronto.

―No, no ―negué con las manos ―es un gusto tenerte de visita, realmente lo necesitaba ―aclaré, mintiendo en una parte de lo que le decía. Sí me agradaba tenerlo de visita y convivir después de todo lo que ha pasado, tener una plática de amigos y no con un robot y un ladrón; pero necesitaba que se fuera antes de que él empezara a sospechar sobre lo que había en la habitación de Tadashi y me interrogara por ello.

―¡Genial! ―exclamó emocionado, mientras se levantaba de la silla de un momento a otro, lanzando puñetazos al aire ―Baymax y yo te protegeremos de cualquier ladronzuelo que quiera acercarse a ti ―aclaró, volteando a verme para después sonreírme ―. Por cierto ―exclamó, sentándose de nuevo en la silla y dando vueltas en ella ―¿qué fue del ladrón? ―preguntó, deteniéndose en seco frente a mí, mirándome fija y seriamente, como si yo supiese algo. Él no lo sabía, pero estaba más nervioso que nunca.

―¿Ese sujeto? ―pregunté, fingiendo demencia ―no deberías tomarle importancia, realmente no lo vale ―aclaré, mientras pasaba mi mano a mi cuello, volteando a ver a la pared, nervioso por la conversación que habíamos tomado.

―¿Nadie te ha dicho nada? ―insistió, acercándose con la silla hasta topar con la cama y la pared, quedando más cerca de mí.

―No, no sé nada de nada ―reí, mientras lo miraba fijamente, me daba gracia tal expresión que mostraba, la seriedad con la que fingía tomar el tema ―aunque, espero que lo atrapen pronto, no puede andar como si nada en las calles, apuñalando a cualquiera para robarle ―exclamé, volteando a ver la habitación de Tadashi, donde estaba Shida. Había un pequeño espacio en el rincón de la pared, en donde Shida asomaba la mitad de su cara, o más bien mascara, para ver lo que pasaba. Me alarmé más ante ello, puesto que Fred y él estaban técnicamente de frente.

―Bueno, ¿qué excusa crees que tenga? ¿O qué motivo? ―empezó a reflexionar en voz alta, mientras se recostaba en la silla y empezaba a dar vueltas lentamente. Quité la vista de Shida, para no levantar sospechas y me dediqué únicamente a mirar a Fred.

―Ah, no lo sé ―negué con la cabeza, volteando a ver la ventana ―tal vez sólo es necesidad… ―susurré, sin querer y sin saber. Fred se quedó mirándome fijamente, extrañado por mi contestación, mientras yo me concentraba en recordar los sucesos de estos últimos días con Shida, observando la ventana.

―¿Llegaste a hablar con él, Hiro? ―preguntó, inclinándose hacía enfrente; ante su pregunta, desperté de mi trance y volteé a verlo rápidamente.

―Ah, no realmente pero… ¿por qué lo dices? ―pregunté, sonriendo nerviosamente.

―Suena como si lo entendieras ―aclaró, suspirando ―aunque, tienes razón, tal vez no es realmente malvado, tal vez sólo está sobreviviendo, ¿no crees? ―sonrió, volviendo a recargarse en la silla ―aunque eso no es siempre cierto, los comics se mezclan con la realidad en esa parte ―explicó, Fred no era Fred si no mencionaba al menos una vez "comic".

―Quién sabe, no lo sabremos hasta que lo atrapen y él confiese todo ―exclamé, Fred siguió dando vueltas, sin querer ya nos habíamos quedado sin tema de conversación.

―Hiro, lamento si te incomodo pero… ¿todo bien con el tema de Tadashi? ―preguntó, con algo de tristeza en su voz. Se detuvo después de unos segundos, para quedar frente de mí. Su pregunta me llenó de melancolía y recuerdos, bajé la mirada, empezando a jugar con mis manos.

―Me duele hablar de él pero… supongo que es temporal, como las otras veces ―expliqué, habían sido "otras veces" de episodios de depresión repentinos. Realmente, nunca me había librado de la depresión, una vez que entras a ella, no vuelves a salir; puedes pensar que lo has logrado y la has librado, pero la depresión sólo está esperando el momento para volver a salir y destruirte…

―Oye, sé que es difícil hermano, pero… es mejor dejarlo ir ―suspiró, tratando de darme apoyo. Yo entendía que Fred quería ayudarme, pero esa no era la manera. ¿Dejar ir a Tadashi? ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Dejarlo morir en el olvido como todos ellos lo habían hecho? No, realmente me resignaba a hacerlo. Mientras yo siguiera vivo, yo seguiría manteniéndolo vivo a él también, aún después de haber… habernos dejado.

―No lo sé Fred, no lo quiero dejar morir en mi memoria, no quiero hacerlo ―aclaré, aún sin corresponder miradas. Fred bajó la mirada, parecía no estar contento con mi respuesta. Claro, nadie nunca estaba contento y satisfecho con lo que pensaba.

―Está bien, sólo… si necesitas mi ayuda o a alguien que te escuche, estoy aquí; puedes contar conmigo para todo, no importa qué ―exclamó, con cierta gentileza de no decir algo equivocado.

Una parte de mí quería decirle todo, quería desahogarse con él, abrir la puerta que separaba mi habitación de la de Tadashi y decirle "él es Shida, es casi el reemplazo de mi hermano, porque lo extraño demasiado; él se parece a Tadashi de cierta forma y lo quiero como mi hermano". Pero otra parte de mí me golpeaba interiormente y me decía que no era lo correcto, que debía seguir guardando el secreto.

―Gracias Fred, realmente lo aprecio ―sonreí débilmente, volteé a verlo al mismo tiempo que él a mí ―yo podría… ¿contarte algo? ―pregunté, mis impulsos fueron más en ese momento, confié en sus palabras sin tener nada asegurado. Reaccioné unos segundos después, cuando volteé a ver el espacio en la pared por donde se asomaba Shida, el cuál negaba con la cabeza por mi acción.

―Por supuesto, estoy dispuesto a escucharte ―exclamó seriamente, prestándome su total atención; enserio le importaba, pero no le podía contar la verdad, aun estando al borde de decírsela.

―Ah, es que… ―me quedé en silencio, ¿ahora qué le diría? No podía aumentar mis mentiras, eso no era una opción ―yo… ―volteé a ver a todas partes, como si la respuesta estuviera en las paredes ―estoy nervioso por lo de Krei ―mentí, estaba seguro de que empecé a sonrojarme en ese momento, estaba apenado ―en dos semanas me veré con él para firmar el contrato y, tal vez, dos días después… empezaran a fabricar millones de Baymax ―sonreí al imaginarlo. Olvidando la mentira, me encantaba la idea de cumplir el sueño de Tadashi.

―¡Vamos Hiro! Será genial, no hay nada de que estar nervioso ―exclamó, recargándose en la silla de nuevo y dando vueltas ―Era el sueño de Tadashi, estoy seguro de que él está orgulloso por tus logros ―agregó, deteniéndose en seco frente a mí ―¡Imagínate! Millones de Baymax caminando y curando personas ―aclaró, felizmente.

―Lo sé Fred, pero… aún a este punto, podría cancelarse todo ―suspiré, empecé a preocuparme enserio, no estaba tomando en cuenta el contrato, no estaba pensando y planeando nada. Estaba tan ocupado investigando a Shida que me había olvidado del futuro que ya tenía planeado desde mis 14 años.

―Tranquilo, sé que todo saldrá bien ¡eres genial! ¿Qué no podría lograr Hiro Hamada? ¡Tendrás éxito, estoy seguro! ―alentó, mientras se paraba de la silla y abría la cortina, la cual se hallaba aún cerrada ―¿necesitas algo? ―preguntó, sujetando mi hombro con sutileza.

―Ah, no te preocupes ―sonreí, volteándolo a ver ―eres tú el invitado ―agregué, sin embargo, mi estómago contradecía mis palabras, rugiendo y dándose a destacar ante Fred.

―Y tú el paciente, anda, traeré algo de comer ¡será el especial de Fred! ―río, acercándose hasta llegar a mi oído ―exclusivo para los mejores amigos ―susurró, como si fuese un secreto ―¡ya regreso! ―avisó, mientras corría hacía las escaleras hasta el café. Me aseguré de que sus pasos ya no se escucharan, así podría hablar con Shida sin preocupación alguna.

―¿Se ha ido? ―preguntó, susurrando y asomándose por el mismo espacio de antes.

―Sí, rápido ―aclaré, Shida se dirigió al otro extremo de la puerta y la abrió, saliendo de la habitación. Su cabello alborotado ya estaba seco. Sus ojos se centraron en mí, como los míos en él.

―Así que… "estás esperando que me atrapen, ya que no puedo andar por ahí, apuñalando a cualquiera para robarle" ―río, recargándose en la pared, a lado de Baymax, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

―Pude haber dicho algo peor ―rodeé los ojos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

―Sí, claro. Se dice por ahí que hay algo de verdad en cada cosa que se dice ―insistió mientras volteaba a ver la habitación de Tadashi.

―Vamos, si esa parte fuese cierta ya estuvieras detrás de las rejas ―resoplé, con una sonrisa.

―Ajá ―suspiró, miró de reojo la puerta ―antes de que vuelva… ―susurró, volviendo a entrar a la habitación de Tadashi y asegurándose en ella.

―Trata de ya no estar vigilando, podría verte Fred ―aclaré, Shida solamente suspiró, algo fastidiado por ser mandado, sonreí ante ello ―También deberías quedarte quieto, no toques nada, no hagas ruido, no permanezcas cerca de la ventana o la puerta, aléjate de la luz, así no reflejaras sombra ―conté con los dedos, mientras reía. Al menos tenía una forma de fastidiarlo y divertirme.

―Ajá, ¿dejo de respirar también? ―preguntó irónicamente en un suspiró mientras podía escuchar como él se sentaba en el suelo, para no reflejar sombra, tal y como le había dicho.

―Si puedes ―reí, Shida bufó, pude escuchar levemente los pasos de Fred al acercarse ―basta, ahí viene ―callé, mientras me acomodaba levemente en la cama, pues me estaba deslizando hacía abajo sin querer.

―¡He aquí el gran desayuno, el Fred-zilla! ―aclaró, entrando a la habitación con una pila de roscas y un chocolate, típico de Fred. La mayoría eran de chocolate y estaban espolvoreadas de azúcar, la otra parte estaban rellenas de crema o tenían chantillí embarrado. Avanzaba con cuidado de que las 3 pilas con 6 donas cada una no cayera en un paso en falso.

―Genial ―sonreí, mientras él acomodaba la charola en la mesita de noche que había a mi derecha. Tomé el chocolate que había ahí, suponiendo que era el mío al igual que una dona rellena de crema.

―¿Te importa si tomo una? ―preguntó, sin dejar de ver la tentativa rosca de chocolate que estaba en la cima de una de las pilas.

―No, adelante ―reí, mientras él devoraba y saboreaba la dona de chocolate sin piedad y sin respirar.

―Está deliciosa ―suspiró con la boca llena, para después tragar con dificultad ―la señora Cass hace las mejores donas del mundo ―alagó, mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla giratoria que había hecho a un lado.

―Eso creo ―exclamé, con una sonrisa. El celular de Fred vibró, cosa que nos tomó por sorpresa a ambos, Fred sacó el celular de su bolsillo y leyó lo que parecía ser un mensaje.

―Ah, amigo... ―susurró, volteándome a ver de reojo, preocupado.

―¿Pasa algo? ―pregunté, me alarmé un pequeño momento.

―Tengo que irme, Wasabi necesita que vaya al laboratorio ―llevó su mano a la nuca, parecía nervioso pero… ¿por qué?

―Ah, no hay problema Fred ―sonreí, mientras Fred se levantaba de la silla con una sonrisa ―me la pasé bien este rato ―aclaré.

―Me alegro por ello amiguito ―exclamó, aún después de estos años, Fred no dejaba de llamarme así ―gracias por entender, nos vemos mañana sin falta ―agregó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras sin dejar de verme.

―Hasta luego ―me despedí, mientras éste bajaba por las escaleras hasta irse. Sus pasos ya no se escucharon, así que deduje que ya se había ido.

―Se fue ―aclaré, dirigiendo mi vista a la habitación de Tadashi.

―Bien, ya era hora ―alcanzó a decir, mientras parecía levantarse del suelo y se dirigía a la puerta para salir de la habitación ―ya puedes activarte, malvavisco ―aclaró, mirando el cubo donde estaba Baymax, éste empezó a inflarse nuevamente.

―Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal ―saludó como siempre, mientras salía de su cubo de recarga ―¿puedo ayudar en algo? ―preguntó, mirando a Shida, el cual lo había activado.

―Nada importante, sólo se sentía… solo ―aclaró, dirigiéndose a lado mío ―dame una ―exclamó, tomando una dona de la cima, haciendo caer las otras en la misma charola ―l-lo siento ―trató de acomodar las donas, pero sólo logró embarrarse de chocolate y chantillí.

―Déjalo así, que va ―reí, al ver lo preocupado que Shida se mostraba por unas simples donas, las dejó con cuidado y se sentó en la silla que antes había utilizado Fred.

―Hiro ―llamó Baymax, volteé ante su llamado, al igual que Shida ―Tadashi está aquí ―volvió a repetir aquella frase que tanto me irritaba, tenía que encontrar la falla en sus sistema pronto, empezaba a ser un verdadero fastidio.

―Basta Baymax ―exigí ―deja esa frase por unos días ¿puedes? ―pregunté, Baymax no respondió ante ello, pero volteó a ver a Shida, fijamente.

―Tadashi está aquí ―insistió, sin dejar de ver a Shida. Éste parecía incómodo y, realmente, no quería que Shida se sintiera así.

―¿Por qué la insistencia con esa frase, Baymax? ―preguntó Shida en un tono particularmente serio y seguro, mirándolo con duda.

―Te he escaneado en varias ocasiones y mi diagnostico coincide-

―No tienes que contestar eso, Baymax ―interrumpí, Baymax detuvo su explicación ante mi afirmación. Desvié la mirada para luego fijarla en el reloj, éste marcaba las 2:05 PM, el tiempo había pasado relativamente rápido.

―Bien ―suspiró Shida, girando para darme la espalda y ver fijamente el escritorio, después de unos segundos, se sintió atraído por algo que había en el mueble y se dirigió a él ―¿Firmaras con Alistair Krei? ―preguntó, asombrado, mientras tomaba la copia del contrato que Krei me había dado.

―Pensé que lo sabías ―aclaré ―espera, ¿robaste el modelo de mi oficina, pero no sabías para qué era? ―insistí, me extrañaba que, inclusive, haya vendido la foto del modelo de mi oficina pero no supiese qué era. ¡Qué cosa tan tonta!

―Yo sólo robo y vendo, no me importa qué es o para qué ―negó, volteándome a ver. Aquellas palabras podrían haberme destruido en ese momento, pero no las analice, así que no fue un gran daño, sólo sentí el ataque de su ignorancia en mí ―hasta ahora ―aclaró, redirigiendo su mirada al contrato con Krei.

―No creo que necesites volver a aquella rutina, ni siquiera a aquel callejón ¿no crees? ―pregunté, quería que sintiera mi indirecta caer en su conciencia, que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba invitando a quedarse conmigo para siempre, así no me sentiría tan solo… así no pasaría mis días hablando con un robot.

―Eso crees ―río, volteándome a ver, mis esperanzas cayeron al suelo, no se dio cuenta; mientras yo me desesperanzaba, él observaba el papeleo y lo dejaba en su lugar, acomodándolo ―t-tu hermano… estaría sumamente orgulloso, niño ―suspiró, ¿estaba tratando de darme consuelo verbal?

―Eso dices ―resoplé, volteando a ver la habitación de Tadashi, me estaba llenando de melancolía otra vez. Al parecer Shida se incomodó y se paró de la silla.

―Regresaré pronto ―alertó, de un momento a otro, me sacó de mis pensamientos para voltear a verlo rápidamente, extrañado de su actitud.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No debes ―reclamé ―podrían verte, podrían atraparte ―informé, no quería que me dejara, no quería que se fuera y no regresara. Tenía pánico de que lo atraparan.

―No soy idiota ―aclaró, tomando su capucha negra y poniéndosela, al parecer Baymax la había lavado junto a su ropa, ya que todo estaba en el cesto de ropa limpia ―iré por algo de comer, no voy a tardar ―exclamó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

―Trata de no llamar la atención ―avisé, antes de que se fuera.

―Eso siempre ―río, bajando por las escaleras. Al igual que con Fred, supe que él se había ido cuando dejé de escuchar sus pasos.

―Hiro ―llamó Baymax, volteé ante su llamado, como siempre solía hacerlo ―no estás bien ―aclaró. ¡Claro que estaba bien! Mi herida ya no dolía tanto como antes y pronto podría salir a caminar.

―Claro que sí, estoy bien ―afirmé, mirándolo confusamente, acompañado de una sonrisa tonta ―¿por qué lo dices? ―pregunté.

―Mi diagnostico indica un repentino cambio de emociones, mi deducción no es acertada en este momento, pero podría sospechar que el causante de tus síntomas es él ―informó. Por pura intuición, sabía que era Shida, ¿cómo podría haberlo notado Baymax y él no?

―Ah, algo así ―suspiré, pasando mi mano por mi nuca nerviosamente ―tengo sueño ―mentí, sólo para cortar la conversación y no estar incomodo por un rato ―¿podrías ayudarme a acostarme? ―pedí, Baymax no dudo de ello y se dirigió a mí, para después recostarme suavemente en la cama y cubriéndome con las mantas.

―¿Estás cómodo? ―preguntó, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos atrás.

―Sí, gracias Baymax ―aclaré, acomodándome en la cama en una mejor posición para dormir ―pero, sólo dormiré un rato, ¿entendido? ―exclamé, observándolo con atención mientras recostaba mi cabeza en la cómoda almohada para dormir. Baymax sólo asintió y, una vez, hecho eso, quedé profundamente dormido.

* * *

Desperté de golpe. Había soñado algo espeluznante, pero no recordaba qué era. Volteé a todos lados, recordando a Shida, el cual ya se había ido hace un rato, según yo. Miré el reloj, éste marcaba las 3:27 PM, sólo había pasado una hora y yo sentía que habían sido siete.

―¿Baymax? ―pregunté, frotando mis ojos debido a la luz que se introducía a la habitación por la cortina. Quería preguntarle si Shida ya había llegado.

―¿Si, Hiro? ―exclamó Baymax, dirigiéndose a mi lado, llegaba de las escaleras; al parecer había limpiado el cuarto de nuevo, puesto que la charola con donas ya no estaba.

―¿Y Shida? ―pregunté, mientras trataba de sentarme, Baymax, al notarlo, me ayudó a sentarme ―gracias ―exclamé.

―Aún no ha regresado, pero mi sensor indica que Shida se encuentra alrededor de un kilometro de aquí, al norte ―informó, la geografía no era lo mío pero, si no me equivoco, estaba en la plaza.

―Bien ―suspiré. Estaba preocupado, ¿por qué estaba tan descubierto al mundo? ¿Por qué estaba en la plaza como si nada? Tenía que preguntarle todo en cuanto regresara.

―¿Necesitas de mi ayuda, Hiro? ―preguntó, no tenía nada en mente, pero me sentía sucio.

―Necesito un baño ―aclaré, mientras me quitaba las sábanas de encima, para poder levantarme e ir a la ducha.

―Con cuidado, tu herida aún no ha sanado y podría abrirse al tener movimientos bruscos ―informó, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. No respondí, ni él me pidió hacerlo; nos dirigimos al baño en silencio

―¿Cuándo sanará? ―pregunté, rompiendo el silencio mientras bajábamos por las escaleras hasta llegar al baño, que se encontraba en el siguiente pasillo.

―En 39 horas y 23 minutos ―informó, mientras tocaba la perrilla de la puerta del baño. Me quedé ahí, pensando; el lunes volvería a caminar por mi cuenta, estaría sano y acabará lo del ladrón, para empezar con Shida.

―Bien, ¿podrías traerme algo de ropa para cuándo termine? ―pregunté, volteándolo a ver e intentando pararme solo.

―Esta bien ―exclamó, soltándome poco a poco hasta asegurarse de que pudiese permanecer parado, en cuanto me soltó, abrí la puerta y caminé a su interior, para después cerrar la puerta en la cara de Baymax. No lo sé, quería estar solo.

Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero y, me di cuenta de que era un desastre de persona. Estaba ayudando a un criminal, el criminal que me había perjudicado a mí. Estaba traicionando a mis mejores amigos de años. Estaba recordando a Tadashi más de lo que debía y, lo peor, estaba buscando su reemplazo con un ladrón…

Observé mi rostro, era idéntico a él. Con este corte de cabello que empezaba a crecer un poco cada día y la ropa que me ponía, me parecía a Tadashi. Quería romper el espejo pero, realmente, ese no era el problema. Era yo. Empecé a desvestirme, comencé por quitarme la camisa que tenía puesta. Debajo de ella estaba el vendaje que Baymax me había puesto ayer; empecé a quitarlo con cuidado de no lastimarme.

El hilo médico ya no estaba, sólo era una cicatriz remarcada y roja que tendría que lavar con cuidado. A diferencia de antes, estaba mucho mejor ahora, un poco inmóvil, pero mejor. Me quité el resto de la ropa y me dirigí a la ducha, donde encendí el agua caliente para empezar a bañarme.

Mientras tallaba mi cabello, empecé a pensar, sin querer, en Shida. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él en estos precisos momentos? ¿Qué demonios estaba tramando en una plaza pública? No lo sé y probablemente él no me lo diría. Tendría que preguntarle o, incluso, insistirle por una respuesta.

Empecé a bañarme rápidamente, si me tardaba, estaría pensando más de lo que debía y estaría sintiendo sentimientos de más. Algo inútil, de verdad.

―Baymax ―llamé, tal vez me escucharía, pues la habitación estaba arriba y Baymax era muy sensible a cualquier llamado. Esperé parado unos cuantos minutos, pero empecé a tener frío, así que tome una toalla y comencé a secar mi cabello el cual goteaba poco a poco.

―¿Hiro? ―preguntó alguien desde afuera. Era Baymax, de seguro ya tenía mi ropa ahí afuera.

―Espera ―exclamé, enrollando la toalla en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo para "salir" y tomar mi ropa. Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí un poco, lo suficiente como para sacar mi mano y tomar la ropa que Baymax me daba ―¿podrías dármela? ―pregunté, con la mano fuera.

―Sí ―aclaró, dándome mi vestimenta.

―Gracias ―exclamé, cerrando otra vez la puerta de golpe. Sólo escuché a Baymax irse, así que nada malo había pasado. Empecé a vestirme.

Baymax me había dado una camiseta roja y unos bóxers azules de cuadros, pero no había ningún short ni un pantalón entre la ropa que me había dado. Suspiré pesadamente, tendría que andar así por la casa y, sabía el por qué, así que no le reclamaba nada a Baymax. De seguro la última prenda se la había dado a Shida y yo me había quedado sin ningún short o pantalón, probablemente toda la ropa estaba siendo lavada en este momento por Baymax.

Tomé un vendaje nuevo del botiquín que tenía tía Cass dentro del baño y empecé a colocármelo con cuidado. Que el vendaje hiciera contacto con mi herida ardía un poco, así que traté de no apretarlo demasiado. Una vez listo, me puse la camisa roja y me dispuse a salir así, en bóxers, por la casa. Me dirigí con cuidado hasta la habitación, para no caer en medio de las escaleras y permanecer inmóvil durante otros tres días más. No lo aguantaba, quedarme haciendo nada y escuchar el rotundo silencio que había en la habitación era tedioso.

―Ya terminé ―aclaré, entrando a la habitación para encontrarme a Baymax, sentado en la orilla de mi cama, esperándome.

―Hiro ―llamó, levantándose de la cama para ayudarme a caminar.

―Yo puedo ―lo detuve, presionando su barriga con mi mano antes de que me cargara, no quería ayuda, no necesitaba ayuda.

―Mis sensores indican que te encuentras débil ―informó, volteó a ver la habitación, examinándola, lo miré con cierta confusión, ¿no debía escanearme a mí? ―una alimentación adecuada es fundamental para tu bienestar, permíteme ir por algo de comida ―pidió, no pensaba negarle esa petición, tenía hambre y, no podía ir por mi cuenta. Estaba en bóxers y tenía una herida en el abdomen, era mejor que fuera él.

―Bien ―suspiré, indignado. Baymax pasó a lado mío para ir por la comida con la tía Cass mientras yo intentaba caminar a la cama firmemente. Ser tan inútil golpeaba mi ego con fuerza.

Al llegar al borde de mi cama, me senté con pesadez y cansancio, me dolía el abdomen como nunca. Traté de recostarme, pero fue inútil, dolía aún más, así que permanecí encorvado por unos minutos, hasta que el dolor empezó a extinguirse por sí solo.

Más de 10 minutos y Baymax aún no se aparecía, era extraño, puesto que no tardaba más de 7 minutos. Me debatí en ir o no ir, pero me decidí por echar un vistazo, así que me levante de la cama y bajé hasta el café con cuidado de no caer en el camino. Abrí con cuidado la puerta que dirigía del café, no podía salir así, medio desnudo, así que sólo me asomé.

Volteé a ver a la caja registradora y ahí estaba Baymax, ayudando a la tía Cass de nuevo con las órdenes atrasadas. Eran las 2 de la tarde de un Sábado, significaba clientes aquí y clientes allá, sin parar. Baymax tenía encima de su cabeza una ordenes de donas y en sus manos dos charolas con 6 cafés, dirigiéndose a la mesa doble de unos universitarios. La tía Cass estaba abriendo y cerrando la caja registradora debido a la gran fila de personas que tenía. Suspiré, supongo que tendría que esperar otros diez minutos más.

—¡Té! ¡He dicho té, no café, robot tonto! —gritó uno de los clientes de la mesa doble, golpeando la mesa donde Baymax había puesto los cafés. Era un tipo alto y con un peinado ridículo.

—Por favor, la violencia no es un medio de comunicación —exclamó Baymax, retrocediendo unos pasos de la mesa —tu orden solicita 6 cafés y 12 donas. 4 glaseadas, 2 con relleno de crema y 6 espolvoreadas de azúcar y canela —empezó a citar Baymax, sí… había instalado esa función para que pudiese ayudar a la tía Cass de vez en cuando.

—Entonces quiero un cambio de orden. Té, no café —bufó aquel sujeto. Si tuviera pantalones… literalmente, iría a golpear el rostro de ese sujeto, pero no puedo hacer más que mirar desde aquí y rogar que la tía Cass haga algo. Ese idiota estaba agrediendo a _mi _robot. No sólo un robot, a _mi _compañero, a_ mi _amigo. Me distraje unos segundos cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó, puesto que no entraba cualquier persona, sino Shida. Tenía su máscara puesta haciéndolo parecer un maleante. La tía Cass volteó a verlo con cierta sospecha, no le agradaba, era claro.

—Nuestro servicio no ofrece un cambio de orden debido a la insatisfacción injustificada de un cliente —aclaró Baymax, la tía Cass dirigió su vista ahora a Baymax y los demás tipos para después dirigirse a ellos. Era el momento perfecto para actuar. Shida se dirigía hacía una de las mesas para sentarse, hasta que me alcanzó a ver en el borde de la puerta, asomándome. Le dije con señas que viniera pronto y, por fortuna, obedeció.

Mientras la tía Cass y Baymax discutían con el chico "representante" de la mesa y trataban de encontrar una solución, Shida se escabulló hasta donde estaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó tranquilamente, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¡Entra, idiota! —Exclamé estéricamente mientras lo sujetaba del brazo y lo hacía entrar a la fuerza en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta que dirigía al café abruptamente —apresúrate, antes de que nos vean —aclaré, observando por la ventanilla lo que pasaba afuera.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —exhaló exageradamente, dirigiéndose a las escaleras y subiendo a la habitación. Rodeé los ojos sin que me mirará y espere unos momentos para asegurarme de que todo estaría bien con Baymax y la tía Cass con el estúpido tipo de allá afuera. Al parecer la tía Cass había preferido evitar la discusión y cambiar la orden del sujeto; en su lugar, yo no le hubiese dado nada al "cabello de simio". Suspiré al ver aquello y me dirigí a la habitación.

Al entrar, dirigí mi mirada a Shida, el cual tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, como si estuviese recordando algo. Volteó a verme, no parecía sorprendido, no le tomó importancia mi presencia, pero yo sí a la suya. Noté que no tenía puesta su capucha, de hecho, no recuerdo haberlo visto hace unos momentos con ella. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Al fin llegas —resoplé, entrando a la habitación y sentándome en la silla giratoria con cuidado, tratando de que no se sintiera incómodo —tardaste —aclaré, mirándolo con cierta sospecha. Era claro que quería saber a donde había ido, porque no había estado en la plaza. Había ido a otra parte.

—No tengo horario —río, sin dejar de verme como algo insignificante —fue la distancia, la plaza está lejos de aquí —aclaró, con una tono más gentil y una mirada más cálida ahora. Era difícil tratar de averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente en esos instantes.

—¿Propones una mudanza? —bromeé, esté sólo asintió. Un silencio incomodo se creó entre nosotros, no dije nada, ya que no sabía si preguntarle por su chaqueta o no. No quería parecer un oficial sobre él, pero tampoco quería quedarme con la duda.

—Alguien viene —aclaró. Al igual que él, después de poner atención en la puerta pude escuchar el golpeteo de los pies con las escaleras de madera. Shida y yo fijamos nuestra mirada en la puerta, preparados para que él corriera a ocultarse y yo distrajera a quien viniera. La perilla giró y ahí entró Baymax, salpicado de café. Suspiré, soltando toda la tensión que había en mi cuerpo por Baymax.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Shida, entre un tono bromista y otro de preocupación, al ver a Baymax avanzar hacía las toallas limpias mientras se inclinaba hacía atrás; al igual que yo, para relajarse.

—Un cliente insatisfecho derramó su orden en mí —explicó, tomando una toalla y limpiando el café que tenía encima, lo miré con cierto enojo.

—¿Era el idiota que estabas atendiendo? ¿El de peinado ridículo? —pregunté, enfadado. Estaba dispuesto a ponerme cualquier cosa en mis piernas para bajar y reclamarle a aquel sujeto por haber derramado café en Baymax, ¿qué demonios se creía ese prepotente?

—No podría definirlo —exclamó, puesto que Baymax no entendía los conceptos descriptivos a la perfección como cualquier ser humano —pero el cliente mencionado ya se ha ido —aclaró, mientras intentaba secar su espalda. Suspiré y me levanté de la silla para ayudarlo. Aquel sujeto de peinado de simio estaba en mi lista negra, si lo llegara a ver…

—Dame eso —pedí, indignado, mientras Baymax me daba la toalla para limpiar el café que había en su espalda levemente —ya está —aclaré, tirando la toalla al cesto de ropa sucia y dirigiéndome a la silla de nuevo para sentarme y charlar. Me sentía mal por hacer pasar a Baymax por estas cosas, él no era un robot-sirviente.

—Gracias, Hiro —exclamó Baymax, dirigiéndose a la cama y sentándose demasiado cerca de Shida, el cual se distanció de él drásticamente, recorriéndose con levedad por la cama y sentándose hasta la otra orilla de ésta, cerca de la ventana.

—No es nada —aclaré, sentándome de nuevo en la silla, quedando enfrente de ambos, los cuales me miraban atentamente, preparados para contestar cualquier cosa que les dijese.

—Lindo short —soltó Shida, adelantándose a cualquier cosa que quisiera decir yo antes, recargando sus brazos en sus rodillas mientras reía. Me sorprendí a su comentario, no me esperaba que se fijara en lo que tuviera puesto.

—No es un short, se conoce como ropa inte-

—Como ropa, atuendo, algo para usar. Casual —me sonrojé al interrumpir a Baymax, dirigiendo mi mirada a la pared, evitando ver a Baymax o Shida, pero éste último empezó a reír, puesto a que se había dado cuenta de lo que era en realidad mi "short" a cuadros azules.

—Sí, te queda bien como pijama —río Shida, mirando la ventana para evitar el contacto visual con mis bóxers.

—Cállate, finalmente es tú culpa —resalté, mirando mi pantalón que él tenía puesto. Él pareció esbozar una sonrisa —pero, no tomaremos importancia a esto. Lo importante ahora es mañana —aclaré, tomando un rumbo más serio para la conversación, inclinándome hacía enfrente.

—¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme por algo que todavía no está aquí? —exclamó burlonamente, enderezándose y cruzándose de brazos.

—Que gracioso —bufé con una sonrisa, para después retomar la seriedad —mañana llegara no sólo Fred, sino todos los demás —volteé a ver a Baymax —tú no debes mencionar a Shida en ningún momento, cualquier conversación referente a Shida o "el ladrón" la entablaré yo. Él todavía es un secreto, buscaré la forma de resolver esto —informé, llevando mi mano a mi nuca. Tener a Shida era bueno, pero me tenía estresado.

—Está bien —exclamó Baymax, posando sus manos en sus rodillas, sin oponerse ante mi plan, como si fuese un niño pequeño. Realmente no pensaba que Baymax fuera un problema o un impedimento, solamente se le escapaban los detalles.

—Y tú —volteé a ver a Shida, el cual aún no tomaba nada con la seriedad o importancia que yo tomaba —no los conoces, y dudo que quieras hacerlo —aclaré con una media sonrisa, al mirarnos fijamente.

—Supongo que no —exclamó, volteando a ver la ventana, limitándose a decir cualquier cosa —¿en dónde me ocultaré? —preguntó, redirigiendo su vista hacia mí.

—En la habitación de Tadashi —aclaré, en realidad me estaba costando asimilar que una parte de mi estaba reemplazando a Tadashi con Shida, pero tenía que avanzar de alguna forma… —procura no ver por el agujero, alguien podría verte y sospechar —informé, Shida sólo suspiró. Parecía que algo le inquietaba, me preguntaba si la salida que había tenido el día de hoy había afectado en algo. O tal vez estar conmigo tanto tiempo le había hecho daño...

—Supongo que será lo mejor —suspiró, tirándose en la cama que, por impulso, hizo rebotar a Baymax —tus amigos y el ladrón que te atacó en la misma habitación… ¿no es gracioso? —Río, posando sus manos en su abdomen, al parecer, mirando el techo, Baymax y yo dirigimos nuestras miradas hacía él —. Dime algo —se sentó de golpe en la cama de nuevo, para mirarme de forma fija mientras sostenía su máscara —si te revelara quién soy… ¿me delatarías y llevarías ante la justicia? —suspiró, alborotando su cabello aún más de lo que ya estaba. Parecía nervioso, como si algo le inquietara demasiado.

—No lo he hecho hasta ahora —aclaré, rascando mi nuca y mirando el suelo. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Qué tenía de malo ser _él?_

—Porque no has podido —reclamó, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia mí —¿me odiarías? ¿Me correrías de aquí, donde también he vivido? —me acorraló en la silla sujetándola y me miró a los ojos de forma profunda. Shida estaba inquieto, inseguro, desconfiaba del mundo. Podía entender que se sintiera desconfiado pero… ¿por qué? Pero, más que nada, ¿por qué hablaba como si ya estuviese aquí antes?

—No te odio por haberme herido —aclaré sinceramente, sin dejar de ver sus ojos cafés que me resultaban familiares, me resultaban nostálgicos. En sus ojos encontraba el pasado en donde era feliz y eso me hacía sentir bien.

—Pero me odias —aseguró, soltando la silla y caminando de un lado a otro de forma rápida, alborotando más su cabello al cerrar sus ojos, parecía enfadado, inquieto.

—Sí, te odio —revelé, tranquilamente. Él volteó a verme sorprendido, inmóvil ante recibir mi respuesta —te odio porque te necesito —reí, con las lágrimas asomándose en mis ojos. Shida me miró atento, deteniendo su andar, mientras yo levantaba la vista para mirarlo a él —te odio porque no puedo odiarte —expliqué, golpeando la silla —porque te pareces a él, a Tadashi —susurré, sosteniendo mi mirada en sus ojos, derramando lágrimas al soltar el nombre de Tadashi en el aire de nuevo — Y yo no puedo odiar a algo que me recuerde a él —aclaré, fue entonces donde ya no pude soportar el llanto y su mirada en mí, así que bajé la mirada y empecé a llorar en silencio, ocultando mi cara entre mis manos.

—Hiro, tu estabilidad emocional… —exclamó con levedad Baymax, tal vez evitando mencionarlo. Baymax no tenía por qué mencionarlo, yo sé que estaba sintiéndome mal. Yo sé que estaba mal, débil, ido.

—Lo sé, estoy mal —aclaré, levantándome de la silla y balanceándome al quedarme de pie —Baymax… algo está mal —informé al sentir como la gravedad me atacaba más de lo normal, Baymax se levantó rápidamente y me sujeto con fuerza.

—Respira profundamente —pidió, tal vez examinándome. Estaba mareándome, sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y parecía que un martillo estaba rompiéndome el cuello.

—Hiro, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Shida, acercándose con cierto miedo de que reaccionara de alguna forma.

—No —en ese momento, sólo sentía como caía.

—_¡Hiro! —_

_Y me perdía._

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **_Realmente no tengo rostro para mostrarme por acá. Sólo llego a decir que he regresado, con "iniciativa corrompida" y, bueno, con ánimo de mostrarles el capítulo 6. Gracias, enserio que gracias por esperarme. Los quiero mucho por apoyar este Fanfiction :)) Son mi alegría y lo que me hace seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchos abrazos!_


End file.
